Path of The Fallen
by Exiled Sage
Summary: To take back what was stolen from him, Naruto is willing to do whatever it takes. Anything that gets in his way will be torn asunder, be it Heaven or Hell. No one, be it a God, Devil, or man steals from a King, whomever does shall suffer the consequences. A King is needed to command the faction of heroes, who is better than the King of Heroes himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Path of The Fallen**

 **Hey guys, this idea has been on my mind since the start of the week and so I decided to write it.**

 **Chapter 1: Tears of the King**

The suns warm rays illuminated the dusk giving energy to the lush green lands once again. As a gust of chilly wind swept through the land, it rattled against the window of a two storied building. The building was a traditional Japanese styled home with wooden pillars erected above the earth, standing ten centimeters above the earth. The home had a large roof along with deep eaves protecting it from the hot summer sun, decorating it was slanted tiles. All in all, it fit the bill of a traditional Japanese family home.

Inhabiting it was a family known as the Uzumaki Family, the family consisted of a single father and a son and daughter. They seemed like a normal family, but unlike normal families they had ties to the supernatural world. Yes, this world was inhabited by Mythological Factions that lived in secrecy allowing the mortals to live in ignorance. The Uzumaki Family held strong ties to the Angel Faction, a group dedicated to the teachings of the Biblical God. Renowned exorcists they were, known for their powerful sealing abilities along with their unnatural longevity and powerful life force. Fear was created due to their dangerous abilities and thus, a good portion of the Uzumaki Family were wiped out during the war between Factions. Leaving behind three that would soon dwindle down to two.

Minato Namikaze, a man in his late twenties with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His two children were Naruto Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki. Naruto was frequently compared to his father in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair even if the shades differed. Mito Uzumaki was always compared to the children's late mother, Kushina Uzumaki; both have long, straight red hair, and a round face. Mito, unlike her mother inherited her fathers bright blue eyes.

Kushina had passed on when giving birth to Mito, upon her death, Naruto and Minato's relationship had began to strain. Mito was the only factor that had kept both males in line, being the last thing that Kushina had left behind, both Naruto and Minato had made a silent agreement to tolerate one and another for the sake of Mito. Minato, was a dutiful man who spent a good portion of his time on missions for the church and was hardly home. Due to his work, Naruto spent little time with his father and thus their relationship strained over the years. Even when Minato had began spending more time with his children, the damage had already been done.

Naruto was a young child at the age of seven, he was born two years before Mito and was very happy child. Even if he laughed and smiled on the outside, everyone knew that it was a mask concealing his pain. The death of Kushina had brought immense amounts of sorrow onto the young child, but he never showed it. Naruto swore to himself that he would be strong, not for him, but for his sister. Minato spent little time at home, so it was left to Naruto to look out for Mito. Time and time again, Minato had failed to be there when it truly mattered and thus the gap between child and father grew larger and larger.

Both Kushina and Minato were exorcists, powerful in their own right. Ranked as some of the Church's most powerful exorcists, they had countless number of enemies. Their marriage was only known by a few as fear of what dangers that would spell for their children, after all, the Uzumaki family was truly a dangerous one to be born into.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" a girl with long, straight red hair, bright blue eyes, and a round face dressed in a white sundress and sandals called out. "Onii-chan, where are you?"

"Mito, what is it?" a boy with spiky, sun-kissed blonde hair and bright, blue eyes, wearing a simple white shirt with blue shorts and sandals.

"Naruto-Onii-chan, look, look what I found!" the newly named Mito called out as she showed Naruto what was in her arms. "I found it in Tou-chan's room, do you want to look at it with me?"

"Ah." Naruto smiled as his eyes were glued onto the book labeled "Family Photos". "I would love to, Mito-chan."

Mito gave her elder brother another beaming smile and sat next to her elder brother. Naruto moved a little as he allowed Mito some more room to sit upon, opening the book, a feeling of nostalgia enveloped the elder Uzumaki as he looked at the pictures of his family. One picture showed his mother, Kushina holding onto him. Photo after photo, they all followed a similar pattern as all of them showed Kushina with Naruto. Minato was nowhere in sight, Mito did not seem to catch onto this fact, but Naruto did. A strained smile formed on Naruto's face as he continued to look at the photos, sadness was evident in his blue eyes.

"Onii-chan?" Mito turned to Naruto. "Kaa-chan's really pretty."

"Hai." Naruto nodded his head as he brought an arm around Mito and kissed the top of her head. "You are as pretty as Kaa-chan, you know that my cute little Imoto?"

"Mou, Onii-chan!" Mito turned away hiding a blush present on her visage. "Stop embarrassing me."

"Hai, hai." Naruto chuckled as he and Mito resumed their previous actions. Looking over the photos, Naruto could not help but feel sadness and a bit of anger build in his chest. Naruto was always left wondering if Minato thought work was truly more important than family.

* * *

A young man with black hair, pointy ears, menacing red eyes, and a cruel face dressed in black robes that held various accessories attached to them. The young man was currently sitting upon a throne-like chair, in his hand was a glass of red wine. A small fire illuminated the room where he was seated, providing light and warmth to the dark room. "Dohnaseek, I have an assignment for you." the young man said to the shadows.

"Yes, Kokabiel-sama." a gruff tone responded to his words, walking out of the shadows, a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair, blue eyes, and a tall frame. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"What do you know about Kushina Uzumaki?" Kokabiel asked as he played around with the wine before taking a small sip.

"Kushina Uzumaki was one of the Church's best exorcists. A fierce fighter known for her family's ability with seals and swords, but her most well known trait is her use of chains whilst in combat." Dohnaseek responded. "She has died a few years ago, ending the Uzumaki lineage."

"Yes and no." Kokabiel nodded his head in acceptance of the response. "Kushina Uzumaki's death did not end the Uzumaki lineage I am afraid. The damned woman left behind two children, a son and a daughter."

Dohnaseek's eyes lit up with glee as thoughts of fighting an Uzumaki ran amok in his mind. "I wish for you to kill them." Kokabiel said as his cruel face released a devious smile.

"Kill them?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Yes. That damned woman's family has been a thorn at my side for too long, now that she is gone, her children are easy targets." Kokabiel smiled in joy. "With their death will end the Uzumaki lineage for good!"

Dohnaseek nodded his head and spoke, "Kokabiel-sama, if I may ask who the father is."

"The father does not matter." Kokbiel waved his hand in annoyance. "An unknown father, as long as you bring me the children's head nothing matters."

"Of course, Kokabiel-sama." Dohnaseek bowed his head.

"Good. The children are located at a house isolated near Mount Fuji in Japan. There should be no guards as the foolish Church believes their existence is a secret."

"At once, Kokabiel-sama." Dohnaseek bowed once more and retreated into the shadows.

Kokabiel finished his wine and released a delirious laugh, the snippet of information he had managed to obtain was truly godsend. Now after years of agonizing wait, Kokabiel would finally have revenge on the Uzumaki Family, regardless of which generation.

* * *

Thunder roared from the heavens as rain plummeted from the skies, wind howled from the outside. Inside the house, Naruto and Mito were both in their respective rooms trying to sleep through the storm. The continuous clatter of resonating from the lower levels had kept the blonde Uzumaki from sleeping, deciding it was best to take care of the issue, Naruto tossed the blanket away and walked out of his room. Moving silently down the stairs, Naruto planted his feet onto the wooden flooring, as a plank creaked in protest, Naruto simply continued to look for the source of the continuous clattering.

Walking around, Naruto found himself in the kitchen room. Inside, Naruto spotted the window was opened slightly allowing rain to pour into the house, walking towards the opened window, Naruto used a chair to boost himself. Reaching forward, Naruto slammed the window down as another ferocious gust of wind pushed against the now closed window. Another rumble became audible as Naruto witnessed a streak of lightning light up the skies, the bright light produced by the lightning had illuminated the dark kitchen for a few seconds before vanishing.

Those few seconds were enough for Naruto to spot another figure in the room. A man wearing a fedora and trenchcoat, walked out of the shadows and stood before Naruto. A blue spear appeared in his hands as he approached the young blonde, a cruel smile formed on his face. "Well, you aren't a fully grown Uzumaki, but it doesn't matter. The blood of one is enough!" the man yelled as he lunged forward.

Naruto's adrenaline entered his body and he quickly dove to the side avoiding a fatal blow, though he had avoided a fatal injury to him, the spear managed to slice through his clothes and a shallow cut appeared. Clutching onto his injury, Naruto sprinted out of the room and climbed the stairs with new found vigor. Turning the corner, Naruto headed straight for his fathers room. Inside it was a marker that his father had placed there to travel to whenever he came home allowing him instantaneous travel home. Not only was it a marker, it was a weapon as well. Tearing open the door, Naruto looked around and found the marker tied to a almost invisible wire. Yanking it open, Naruto gingerly grabbed hold of it, before he could toss it a hand landed on his shoulder.

Turning around, Naruto brought the marker up and one of the three-pronged blades caught onto the man's cheek successfully giving the man a cut. The man was not amused by his attempt as the hand tightened around his shoulder and with a mighty throw, the man tossed Naruto out of the room. Landing against a wall, pain shot from his back and Naruto released a groan. Vision blurring, Naruto had dropped his fathers marker and now the man holding the blue spear was approaching him.

"Die, you little brat!" the man screamed as he brought his spear up and aimed for Naruto's heart.

"Don't hurt Onii-chan!" Mito's fierce response filled the air as a pink hairbrush was flung at the man. The hairbrush managed to hit its target and the man gave a roar in anger.

"You little brat!" the man yelled it utter rage as he turned to Mito.

"Mito! Run!" Naruto managed to yell.

Another roar of thunder shook the heavens illuminating the dark hallway giving Naruto a clear view of the man impaling Mito with his blue spear. Fresh blood drenched her clothes and she dropped onto the ground, Naruto watched this in silent horror. Crawling to his fallen sister, Naruto brought a shaky hand towards his sister clutching onto his small frame. The spear that had impaled her vanished in a flurry of blue sparks leaving a gaping hole in her tiny chest, bringing his free hand down, Naruto moved it towards the hole and tried to stop the bleeding.

"No! No! No!" Naruto cried out as tears blurred his vision. "Mito, hold on! Otou-san is coming!"

"... Onii-chan..." came Mito's weak response.

"Yes, yes. Onii-chan is here." Naruto replied as he used his other hand to hold onto his sister's. "Save your strength, don't talk. You'll be alright, just hold on a little longer."

"Okay... Onii-chan..." Mito gave him a weak smile. "I'm tired... Onii-chan... I want to sleep now..."

"No!" Naruto screamed. "D-don't go to sleep. Stay awake, Mito! Please!"

"Onii-chan... Daisuki (I love you)..." Mito muttered as the spark of life vanished from her eyes and she finally remained still.

"Mito!" Naruto screamed as tears finally broke free and cascaded down his face. "Wake up! Please... I'm begging you..."

"Is she truly an Uzumaki?" the man asked in a snide tone. "I expected Uzumaki's to last longer than that."

Tears had finally stopped falling, Naruto's body shook as a mixture of emotions built up in his chest. Sorrow, anger, and hate. Lifting his head, Naruto no longer had his bright blue eyes. Replacing them was a pair of menacing red eyes that held a brilliant shade of vermilion. **[Yes... Use the hatred in your heart... Show this rabid dog... Show him the might of a King!]** a voice sounded out in the back of Naruto's mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Uzumaki. You will be joining her next." the man said as another blue spear appeared in his hand.

The man approached Naruto who was still beside the deceased body of his sister. **[Call forth my treasures... Treasures that only my blood may touch... Channel that rage... Call forth the Gate of Babylon!]** the voice commanded.

A golden glow consumed Naruto's blood stained hands, the light soon took shape of a key-shaped sword. The man eyed the object that had appeared in Naruto's hand and he released a laugh. "What will that tiny weapon do to me boy?" the man smirked as his arrogance became visible.

Naruto did not reply as he slowly got up and his vermilion eyes filled with rage. "DIE!" Naruto screamed as the golden key-shaped sword in his hands shown in an equally brilliant gold light. Multiple golden ripples appeared behind him, and the blades of various weapons ranging from swords to axes, stuck out and were aimed directly at the man.

"What-" the man did not even get to finish his sentence as every weapon shot from each ripple. The man did not even manage to dodge as his body was viciously impaled by the weapons. Forced onto his knees, the man's eyes were wide with pain and his blood soaked every inch of his clothing.

Walking forward, Naruto reached backwards and a beautiful golden blade decorated with various ornaments and was polished to a mirror-like shine. Approaching his sisters killer, Naruto brought his blade to the man's neck and eyed him with no hint of mercy or pity in his eyes. It was truly surprising the man had not died from blood loss as of it due to the multiple blades that were inside of his body, but that did not matter as Naruto took his head right off in a swift motion.

* * *

Minato appeared in his home in a yellow flash, looking around, Minato saw blood staining the walls and planks. Eyes widening, Minato quickly began his search as he looked around every room trying to find his children. With a heavy heart, Minato had finally found one his son. Approaching him, Minato did not catch the sight of Mito and he knew something was wrong. "Naruto..." Minato called.

"Naruto... Where's Mito?" Minato asked even if he had a sinking feeling of the answer.

"Where were you." came Naruto's lifeless tone.

"Na-"

"Where were your when that man attacked!" Naruto's voice was filled with unrestricted rage and hate. "Why couldn't you protect Mito! Was your job that important! If you were there then Mito would still be alive!"

"Naruto please, let me explain-"

"No! Mito was killed because of you! Is your stupid job really more important than family! Was it more important than her life!"

"Naruto!"

Minato tried to speak, but his son would not allow him as he stormed off without another word. Rain continued to bombard the earth as Minato watched his son walk away, though he wanted to explain, Minato knew if he tried anything it would bring more harm than good. Minato could no longer hold back his tears as they freely glided down his face, weeping for his fallen daughter and lost son.

* * *

Naruto's eyes burned with controlled rage as he screamed his lungs out. Flashes of thunder lit the sky above him and he collapsed onto the ground. Rain pelted his body as he continued to lay there, thoughts falling back to Mito, Naruto looked at the heavens once more. His sister had died too soon, she had an entire life to live out, but it was snuffed out like a candle.

"Mito... I promise you... I will bring you back."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys liked it and here are somethings you need to know. 1) this was a rough draft so plenty of errors. 2) I will make Naruto a bit darker. 3) Naruto is going to have Gilgamesh's abilities.**

 **More information will be presented in the next chapter. Leave me a long review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Path of The Fallen**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter and here is something you guys gotta know, I don't have much time to proof read my chapters so I am currently posting rough drafts. Aside from that, I want to say this, everything that Gilgamesh possesses in his treasury will be available to Naruto. Oh and a few things, based on the Epic of Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh did not take revenge for Enkidu. You can even try the wiki for type moon it says nothing about him trying to get revenge.**

 **Chapter 2: The King's Proclamation**

Demigods were products of affairs between Gods and mortals. Born with divine blood inside of their bodies, Demigods were a mix of heaven and earth with divine and mortal blood running through their veins. History documented the exploits of some of the greatest Demigods known to man, the most well known Demigod was arguably Heracles, the son of Zeus. When the word Demigod was spoken, most minds would think of Greek and Roman stories that have embedded themselves into modern day society. Though Heracles and other Demigods were not the very first Demigods that had graced the earth, no, the first Demigod to ever be documented was the legendary King of Uruk, Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh was a great half-god, half-human King born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and Goddess Rimat-Ninsun. Unlike many of his fellow Demigods, Gilgamesh possessed two-thirds of divine blood and one-third human blood. Many Demigods followed after with a perfect balance of divine and mortal blood, due to his closer standing with the Gods, Gilgamesh was arguably the most powerful Demigod to ever walk the earth. Born with a bodu that was of the highest grade by mortal standards and knowledge reaching truth, Gilgamesh was born, designed, as King and the Keystone of Heaven between the rising humans and the fading Gods.

Gilgamesh would rule over Uruk and become the greatest and richest of Kings who would collect all the treasures of the world. Accompanying the great Demigod was, Enkidu, who had befriended Gilgamesh when they had fought their battle which spanned for seven days and nights. Enkidu was later on returned to clay as punishment for assisting Gilgamesh in slaying the Bull of Heaven. Upon the death of his one, and only friend, Gilgamesh now found himself in fear thus the Demigod had set out to find the Herb of Immortality. Though the great King of Uruk did not succeed, Gilgamesh did make his mark on the world. Seen as a great King, Gilgamesh obtained two titles, Oldest King, and King of Heroes. Fitting titles for the oldest and most powerful Demigod.

Naruto Uzumaki, descendant of the legendary King had unleashed the dormant abilities that lied asleep in his body. Gilgamesh held the greatest treasury that held every great weapon along with many more items that held worth in the King's eyes. To unlock his legendary treasury, a key was required, **Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu**. A key-shaped sword that held the ability to unlock any door so as long as it was locked, was a fitting key that would unlock the legendary **Gate of Babylon**. Upon awakening his ancestors blood, Naruto had gained access to such great treasures that resided in the golden vault. Due to Gilgamesh's perfect collection of all of value, every hero derived from him as their weapons came from his vault before them became objects of faith that would act as the foundation for the heroes legends.

* * *

"Dulio, were you able to find anything?" Minato asked frantically.

"I found nothing, Minato-senpai." a young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and was dressed in priest robes replied. "Are you sure, Naruto-kun went this way?"

"Yes." Minato frowned in displeasure. "Naruto still hasn't forgiven me for not getting there on time. I am not sure if I have forgiven myself either."

Dulio remained silent as he placed a comforting hand on his fellow blonde's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, "Minato-senpai, don't worry. We will find Naruto, he will forgive you, but it will take time. As for Mito-chan's passing, you can't blame yourself."

"But if I was fast enough..." Minato grit his teeth and slammed a clenched fist against a nearby tree. "I promised Kushina that I would watch over the two, but I failed. I couldn't even protect our youngest child... And now Naruto's gone missing."

"Don't worry, Minato-senpai. Lets just continue looking, Naruto's still young, he wont be very far." Dulio reassured.

"Yes, you are correct, Dulio." Minato nodded as determination rekindled his eyes. "I will find Naruto and do whatever it takes to keep that promise I made to Kushina."

* * *

"So, you have finally arrived." said a tall and dignified young man with golden hair that seemed to stand up like a blazing fire. The young man was handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, similar to Naruto's very own. The young man's attire consisted golden armor that held a mirror-like shine, every inch of the beautifully crafted armor shone brilliantly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the golden room decorated with piles of golden weapons that, like the man's armor, shined when light reflected off of them. "And where am I?"

"Hmph, any fool would recognize me when a single glance is taken." the young man snorted as arrogance filled his tone. "But, I will take mercy on you. As you possess my blood in your veins. Be honored as any other mongrel who shows such disrespect to the King would have died without a seconds notice. To answer your question, boy, I am Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and ruled of Uruk!"

"You're the one that Kaa-chan talked about." Naruto's eyes widened as sudden realization dawned on him. "You collected everything and became one of the greatest Kings to ever rule.

" _One_?" Gilgamesh snarled as a scowl formed on his elegant visage. "I _AM_ the greatest King! No mongrel shall surpass me unless I allow them! Watch how you address the King, boy. You may hold my blood, but I will punish you if you speak any more imprudent claims."

"You did not answer my question, where am I?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the threat that had been spoken not even a second before.

Gilgamesh studied his descendant with a calculative eye and he released a laugh, "Even facing a King you show no respect, you truly have my blood in you! That fierceness can only be from my blood, I approve boy! Fine boy, I shall answer your question. You are in my treasury! This room is where I keep everything that I have collected, only individuals whom possess my blood may have access to them."

"So you're-"

"Yes. You are my descendant Naruto Uzumaki, not only that, but the only descendant to have ever been able to unleash my dormant blood!"

"Why am I here then?" Naruto asked as his eyes focused on his ancestor.

Gilgamesh did not respond immediately, the King merely eyed Naruto for a second before responding, "Boy, you now have access to the greatest treasury that has ever been built. I have allowed you to use my treasures because of the blood in your veins, my blood, your uses for them has been amusing. I shall allow you to continue to use my treasures, and in return for my generous gift, you shall continue to entertain me. Now be gone!"

Naruto did not get to respond as his vision was blinded by golden lights and Gilgamesh along with the treasures vanished before his very eyes.

* * *

A sudden jolt woke Naruto up as memories of the conversation with his ancestor were still fresh in his mind. Looking around, Naruto's eyes winced at the light that illuminated the dark room, blinking to adjust to the brightness, Naruto looked around his surroundings and found himself rested on a warm bed. Pulling the blanket that covered his body off, Naruto noticed that his clothes had been changed and his original outfit had been replaced by a simple white shirt and black pants. The room where he was located in, was a simple one, it had wooden walls and a singe window covered by blinds. A picture frame decorated the room, inside the frame held a picture with a beautiful woman and a young child.

The figure was a beautiful young woman that looked to be in her mid thirties, she had long black hair, a average build, and she stood a little above average height. The woman spotted Naruto awake and she smiled, "I see you are awake. Tell me child, what is your name?"

Naruto was hesitant, but he answer her question anyway, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Naruto." the woman said. "I am Cao Yu. My son found you lying in the rain, so we moved you into our home. I hope you are alright."

"Hai, thank you for the help." Naruto bowed his head and gave Cao Yu a smile of gratitude.

Cao Yu simply smiled in response before she released a series of coughs, Naruto's eyes caught the familiar stain of red in her hands. Though the woman tried to hide it, Naruto knew something was clearly wrong. After a minute or so, Yu had finally regained control of herself and quickly wiped away the contents she had just released from her lungs trying to hide it from the blonde. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked his saviors mother with a hint of worry in his tone. Though he did not know her, she had helped him.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine." Yu replied with a pleasant smile on her face. "Now, can you tell me why you were unconscious in the rain?"

The blonde Uzumaki remained silent for a little before his smile became strained, "I didn't have anywhere to go."

"Oh you poor dear." Yu's smile vanished as she realized what his words implied. "So your parents are..."

"Dead." Naruto replied blankly, though Minato was still alive he rejected the man. "They died a long time ago."

Yu placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a squeeze whilst offering him a smile. Naruto once again, gave her a nod in gratitude. Yu was subjected to a series of painful coughs once again leaving Naruto worried about the woman. After regaining herself, Yu gave him a smile once more, but Naruto could clearly see it was a bit forced. "Now come Naruto, I would like you to meet my son, his name is Cao Cao." Yu said.

* * *

 **5 Years Later (5 Years before Canon)**

"Are humans truly that weak?" a child not even older than 12 with short black hair, his outfit was a black Japanese school uniform worn by schoolboys. "Tell me, Naruto. How are we humans truly weaker than the mythological beings?"

"I don't know, Cao Cao." Naruto replied. Five years had passed and now, Naruto was the same age as Cao Cao, his sun-kissed blonde hair had grown over the years turning him and more like Minato, his vermilion red eyes remained as fierce as the day he had received them. "All I know is that we humans are not weak, far from it."

As the two boys remained silent, both of their thoughts lingered on a single individual, Cao Yu. Cao Cao's mother and Naruto's surrogate mother, Kushina had died years ago leaving Naruto without a mother for years to come. Both seeing her as a mother, losing her had been quiet painful for both boys. "Where are you going next, Naruto?" Cao Cao asked the blonde who he came to see as a brother.

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I was running from Minato's men, so I need to keep moving. I can't remain in a single spot for very long or else they will catch up to me."

"Then I will come with you." Cao Cao declared as he turned towards the blonde. "There is nothing left here for me and you are the closest thing to family that I have left."

"Cao Cao-"

"You know I am not defenseless." Cao Cao held out his hand and a golden light appeared and took the shape of a spear. "I have this. Okaa-san told me it was one of the most powerful weapons there is. The Spear of Destiny itself, besides, if I can't come with you then I would simply leave anyways."

"Fine." Naruto sighed as he rolled his eyes at the "Spear of Destiny itself" part. "You know I have your little toothpick in my treasury right?"

"How many times do I have to tell you it isn't a toothpick!" Cao Cao yelled as his eye twitched in annoyance. "You know, it isn't smart to mock someone stronger than you are, King Fishcake."

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes too twitched in annoyance as he heard the familiar nickname. "Cao Cao, you might want to take your own advice. Yu-san isn't here to stop me from beating you up now."

"You mean Okaa-san's not here holding me back?" Cao Cao shot back.

Sparks flew between the two as they glared at one and another, their competitive nature has once again took hold. As the two butted heads, both boys could not help, but neither could stop the smirks from forming on their respective faces.

* * *

"Naruto, if we are to wonder around without a certain goal in mind then it would be a waste. I have a goal that I wish to work towards." Cao Cao said as he looked at the blonde. "I truly wish to see how humanity is put against this world filled with Devils and Angels."

Naruto remained silent as he eyed his friend and spoke, "I wish to bring back someone dearest to me. No matter what stands in my way, be it Heaven or hell, I shall crush everything in my path until I have fulfilled my promise."

"Your fath-Minato." Cao Cao caught his mistake before continuing, "Does he not work with the Biblical God? That God does not wish for any of the dead to come back to life you know."

"I do not care." Naruto's red eyes narrowed. "If I must, the Biblical God shall die before my hands. No, I take it back. He _will_ die by my hands, the foolish man seated upon the Throne of Heaven is nothing but a pitiful God who cannot even control his subjects. I swear, I shall bathe in the Biblical God's blood and take his throne for my very own!"

Cao Cao's eyes widened at this proclamation, the desire of his blonde friend was to steal the throne of the Biblical God himself. A fit of laughter struck the wielder of the Spear of Destiny, "Hahaha! A truly worthy goal, Naruto! To steal the throne from a God! To fight the same God your family has died for, but you do realize Minato will be opposing you at every turn do you not?"

"Minato has already made it clear family means little to him, I personally will be quite happy if we were to face the God's lapdog." Naruto released a wicked smile as he gave his father a new nickname, quite fitting in his opinion. "Will you stand by me, Cao Cao. Will you help me slay the Biblical God?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Cao Cao smirked. "I will gladly side with you. But, to be fair God has Angels under his command and we only accumulate to two."

"Yes." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "That is a an issue that I have already thought about. Due to our small numbers, I purpose we gather a force to invade Heaven with."

"A force?"

"Yes, an army. An army that fights for the prospect of a better world, a world where humanity is not governed by the foolish rulers from the Mythological world. A world where no humans should be subjected to the horrors of their long lasted war, there shall be no more loved ones as casualties."

Cao Cao was once again silenced by his friends assertion, the words themselves were eloquent and adding to the compelling factor was Naruto's charismatic nature, those two factors would have persuaded any normal person into joining the blonde on his quest to free the world of the foolish rulers. An idea entered Cao Cao's mind as a grin slowly began forming on his face as he spoke, "When do we start?"

"We already have." Naruto's face was decorated with a cruel smirk. "It is only right for us to be called Heroes, as we are the ones to protect the weak and innocent. So, we should call ourselves, the Hero Faction!"

"Catchy." Cao Cao mirrored Naruto's smirk as both friend's began their long awaited scheming. "As we fight to protect the innocents, we shall test the true capabilities of mankind against the supernatural world. Truly a wonderful idea, Naruto!"

"Who is better to lead an army of Heroes than the King himself?"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes I do Cao Cao. It is time for the world to bow to the King of Heroes once more! It is time for the rebirth of the oldest of Kings, Gilgamesh!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and it please leave me a review on what you think. I would like to explain somethings about Naruto's personality, though he is a friendly person, he is still very charismatic so I plan on improving on that since I made him a descendant of Gilgamesh, after all a King must be persuasive. One more thing, both Naruto and Cao Cao are Hero Descendants and Cao Cao's mother is an OC that I made since he needed to come from somewhere now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Path of The Fallen**

 **I am going to answer some reviews first so hang on tight, oh and I am going to need some members of the Hero Faction which is going to consist of the original members but your help would be appreciated.**

 **CosmicVibe: I know what you mean saying that Indian Demigods have some very powerful weapons, such as Pashupatastra. So many OP weapons, but I believe they made Gilgamesh OP was because his title of King of Heroes due to him possessing the original weapons. But, I do agree with the fact that Indian Gods/Heroes are pretty OP and I will be adding one to my story as well.**

 **HolyKnight5: So, you claim me to be a, douche, because I answered someone else's question? No comment there. And if you are going to rant about Pantheons, I already had plans for the Sumerian Gods and I never said Gilgamesh would not kill them. I merely mentioned something the actual Epic/Wiki stated. Jeez dude. I was just answering a PM from Rebyu.**

 **Chapter 3: Unification**

Unbeknownst to Naruto, his promise to slay God was futile as the Holy figure had perished ages before Naruto had been born. Such a promise was made due to his unresolved emotions of his sisters death, even the hate for his father derived from the same issue. There had been issues to begin with, but it was not powerful enough to force the blonde into any rash actions such as the ones he had done years ago. Minato was a sour subject for Naruto, his hatred towards his father was irrational at best. True, his father had been late, but the blame was not all on Minato as a whole. Never was there a true connection formed between father and son, so in the heat of the moment, Naruto had blamed him for the death of his sister. Not only did he take a life that night, but he had a front row seat to witness the death of his beloved sister, those events were truly scarring.

Those factors played a role in his behavior, those two factors of taking and witnessing the life of someone dear to him being taken, had brought immense emotional stress onto him. That emotional stress would later on lead to him, lashing out. Minato was the victim of that aftereffect, that being said, Minato understood this. What could he expect from his seven year old son, after losing his mother and growing to love his sister, but ultimately losing her later on was going to be mentally and emotionally taxing. But, to make matters worst, Naruto had witnessed the death of his sister right before his very eyes and he could do nothing but watch. That event, Minato knew, would create some mentally trauma for his son. Not only that, Naruto had killed the one whom had taken Mito's life thus forcing extra emotional and mental stress onto his very being.

Minato, was honestly expecting worse from Naruto. Having gone through all that, Minato was quite surprised when his son did not end up insane. Lashing out on him was most likely one of the more pleasing outcomes, for a child who was only seven to go through such a thing and not go insane was a feat well deserving of praise. True, Naruto blamed him for it, but Minato deduced it was a coping mechanism for the events he was forced to endure. If blaming him would allow Naruto's mental state to remain sane, Minato could not ask for more. After five years, Minato knew that Naruto's unresolved emotions of that night would be the only demons left for him to overcome.

* * *

A chilly gust of wind swept through the barren land as two figures stood facing one and another. One of them was an young man standing at two meters tall with an well built body, he had short choppy black hair, brown eyes, and with an arrogant smirk plastered onto his face. The other figure, was Naruto himself whom was wrapped in a tatter brown cloak which successfully covered everything underneath.

"So, Heracles, do you accept my offer?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph, you want me to join you, blondie?" the newly named Heracles's smirk lengthened. "What makes you believe that I want to join a weakling such as yourself, eh?"

"If it is a show of strength you want then so be it." Naruto sighed as he massaged his forehead. "Why do I always get the battle maniacs?"

"'Bout time!" Heracles shouted in glee as he cracked his knuckles, the well built young man ignored Naruto's other comment and focused on the upcoming fight. "See if you can handle this!"

Heracles charged forward and brought a fist down, Naruto jumped backwards successfully avoiding the blow. Heracles's fist impacted the earth where Naruto once stood, and a miniature crater formed with a spiderweb crack inside of it. "Expected of the descendant of Heracles. Such powerful strength." Naruto mused as he quickly moved to dodge Heracles's next strike.

"You haven't seen nothin' yet." Heracles smirked. "If you don't do anything, then I'm just gonna pound you to the ground, blondie!"

As if on cue, Naruto leaned to the right allowing Heracles's fist to fly past him and the blonde directed a punch of his own to Heracles's stomach. Naruto was rewarded with a grunt of pain as Heracles stumbled a few paces before he came charging in once again. Like his previous attempt, Naruto managed to dodge the punch and weaved through his guard to gain a clear strike on Heracles's stomach once again. But this time around, Heracles bent his outstretched hand and managed to capture the blonde. Grinning in victory, Heracles used used his free hand to grab onto Naruto's cloak and hefted him into the air.

"If that is all you got then your group wont even be a threat." Heracles sneered. "I was actually hoping to fight someone strong."

Naruto did not respond as his eyes narrowed, the arrogance Heracles was showing was to damn much. It was time to rectify that. Bringing his hand forward, Naruto gripped onto the arm that was holding him up and used his other arm to punch the exposed elbow. A shout of pain released from Heracles's mouth, and his grip on Naruto vanished allowing the blonde to escape. Falling onto the ground, Naruto decided to utilize his time in the air, twisting his body, Naruto guided a leg towards Heracles's face. Stumbling backwards, Heracles clutched onto his face and growled.

"Hand to hand combat isn't my specialty, but do not underestimate me." Naruto said.

"I'm gonna make you regret doing that blondie." Heracles snarled as a red, glowing aura consumed his entire frame. "Get ready blondie, because I ain't gonna go easy on ya."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched Heracles approach him, ducking under his punches, Naruto sent a punch of his own. As soon as his fist came into contact with Heracles's chest, an explosion erupted from the spot where his fist had made contact. Quickly withdrawing his fist, Naruto jumped backwards attempting to create some distance between him and Heracles. But Heracles did not relent as he charged forward and brought his fist down, luckily he wasn't fast as Naruto was able to avoid his blow. Unlucky enough, where Heracles had punched, exploded. Dust and shards of earth flew into the air, using it as a makeshift smokescreen, Naruto quickly vanished from his position.

"How'd you like that, blondie?" Heracles smirked as a smug look formed on his visage. "Whatever comes into contact with me physically will explode. It's a neat little trick don't you think?"

"You had fun with your little trick." Naruto responded as the air behind him shimmered and multiple ripples of golden light appeared with blades of every kind visible. "Now it's time for me to bring out my toys."

Heracles gave a roar and charged, though there was a large number of weapons aimed towards him, Heracles had confidence in his Sacred Gear. After all, every single enemy had not been able to penetrate his defense and Heracles was confident and arrogant in his abilities. As a hail of blades rained down on Heracles, the descendant did not care as he continued to charge. As the first blade approached him, the smirk present on Heracles's face vanished. The blade had managed to pierce the aura that his Sacred Gear produced. Variant Detonation or also known as Prank of the Giant was a rare Sacred Gear that produced a glowing aura around the user that generated explosions whenever something came into contact with it. This Sacred Gear could be considered a powerful offense and defense, but somehow, the weapons that Naruto had used against him was able to pierce the aura.

Throwing his body to the side, Heracles dodged a volley of weapons. Looking down, Heracles inspected the cuts and grit his teeth in confusion. Turning to Naruto who remained in the same position, Heracles racked his mind to form a plan. His usual head on charge did not work anymore, so it was best to approach Naruto another way. Jumping forward, Heracles punched the earth bellow him and a cloud of dust and dirt cloaked him, using this, Heracles quickly bounded to the right. Intentions of flanking Naruto in mind, Heracles quickly used whatever speed he could muster and shot towards Naruto. Too bad his plan had been anticipated and a blade pierced the earth in front of him as the blade made contact, an explosion followed it. Shielding his face, Heracles could not help but growl in frustration, somehow the blonde managed to penetrate his defense and now his weapons were exploding, seriously?

"Do you give up?" Naruto asked.

"Like hell I do!' Heracles growled.

"Okay." Naruto responded with a rather casual tone as multiple ripples surrounded Heracles and weapons aimed directly at him. "Some toys from my treasury have the ability to pierce magic, I can constantly fire them and retrieve them again and follow that exact process till you're dead. Want to see how many times I would have to do that? I wish to experiment as well."

Heracles swallowed his pride and the red aura vanished around him and spoke in a begrudging tone, "I give up... You win..."

"Welcome to the Hero Faction."

* * *

Joan of Arc, The Maid of Orleans and a hero of the Hundred Years War. Her blood ran strong and her descendants, like her, were remarkable swordsman. Currently, the latest descendant of the maid was Jeanne. Jeanne, a cheerful girl whom seemed nice on the outside, but unlike her ancestor she was willing to do whatever was necessary to win or survive. Jeanne's occupation was an exorcist, though her underhanded tactics were unknown to many, she still managed to claim a spot in the Church. Jeanne had a average build, standing a bit bellow average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, and she could be described as beautiful.

"You are Jeanne, descendant of Joan of Arc, The Maid of Orleans?" a voice asked.

Jeanne looked around in surprise and he spotted a single figure dressed in a tattered cloak whilst the other was simply wearing simple clothing. "Stranger-kun, isn't it proper to introduce yourself first?" Jeanne asked in a childish tone.

The stranger nodded his head and he pulled off his hood and their faces became visible. One of them, the larger one had a rough face and brutish features, whilst the other one had spiky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is Heracles." the blonde introduced himself and pointed a finger towards his large companion as he introduced the man.

"I ain't your friend, blondie." Heracles grumbled with a scowl on his face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Na-kun." Jeanne greeted with a friendly wave. "You too, Her-kun. Now can you two tell me why you are here?"

"Don't call me that!" Heracles snapped as his eye twitched in annoyance. "My name is Heracles. He-ra-cle-s! Get it right, woman!"

"Okay, Her-kun!" Jeanne nodded her head as she spoke in her usual childish tone.

Naruto did not seem to mind the nickname as he gave everyone nicknames, though they didn't know about them did not mean he did not give them to anyone. For instance, Cao Cao was known as "Toothpick Bastard" for obvious reasons. "Call me that again!" Heracles demanded as he began glowing in a familiar red aura.

"Alright, both of you stop it." Naruto interrupted their banter as he placed himself in front of Heracles and faced Jeanne. "Jeanne, we are here to invite you to our group."

"Group?"

"Correct, the Hero Faction. A group of humans whom fight for a similar goal, to perish the world of all evils that would cause harm to humanity as a whole."

Jeanne eyed him strangely before she nodded her head in acceptance and responded in a cheery tone, "Mou, I can't just abandon the Church now can I. That would be going against everything I have worked hard to accomplish."

Naruto remained silent before speaking in a calm tone, "You hold no allegiance to the Church, as the descendant of Joan of Arc, you are expected to be. A holy woman, one whom fights for the Church and prays for the blessing of God."

"Jeanne!" a shout filled the air as footsteps became audible.

Heracles's eyes lit up with glee as he cracked his knuckles, whilst Naruto sighed. "Can't we do anything without getting into a fight?" Naruto questioned as he massaged his temples.

Multiple exorcists came into view as they surrounded Naruto and Heracles, Holy Swords quickly found themselves in the hands of the exorcists. Naruto merely held a look of boredom and exhaustion. "Who are you?!" one of the exorcists demanded as he glared at them.

"You don't need to know our names, exorcist-san." Naruto replied rather cheerfully. "All you need to know is that we are taking Jeanne here."

"We will not allow you to take Jeanne-sama!" another exorcist yelled as he brandished his weapon and charged.

Heracles gave a laugh as he moved to intercept him, grabbing hold of the weapon, Heracles yanked it from his hands and sent a vicious punch at the mans gut. As the exorcist crumpled to the ground, Naruto turned to Heracles and beckoned for the sword, "That may not be anything worthwhile, but I think I can find a use for that little toy."

"Whatever blondie." Heracles grunted as he tossed the Holy Sword towards Naruto who caught it and the weapon vanished in a shower of golden light. "Now, who's next."

"Jeanne-sama, we have to go now!" an exorcist persisted as she grabbed hold of Jeanne's arm and tried to pull her away with little success. "Jeanne-sama, we have to-"

"Sorry, Yu-chan." Jeanne apologized with a smile on her face.

The exorcist did not have time to react when she felt unconsciousness overtake her, dropping to the ground, Jeanne brandished her Rapier and jumped towards Naruto's group. Confusion swept through the ranks of exorcists as they had presumed Jeanne was here to help them, but as a thrust from Jeanne's Rapier struck an exorcist they quickly moved to defend themselves. The exorcists did not last more than a single minute, with Heracles literally throwing them around and Jeanne gracefully dancing around their ranks it was only matter of time before they fell. As the last exorcist fell, Jeanne sheathed her weapon and turned to her Naruto, "Well, Na-kun, it looks like I'm joining."

"Lets go then." Naruto nodded. "We have one last member to invite."

"Hai~" Jeanne said in her childish voice and gave Naruto a mock salute. "Lets go Na-kun, Her-kun~"

"Stop calling me that woman!" Heracles growled as he glared at Jeanne before turning to Naruto, "How'd you get her to join anyways?"

"Just used the information Cao Cao gave me." Naruto replied as he pulled the cloak over himself and walked away with Heracles following. "Toothpick Bastard, was also the one who told me where to find you."

Heracles decided not to comment on the name he had just gave Cao Cao and went along with it. Previously, the blonde had told him about the Hero Faction and mentioned the possessor of the True Longinus. It was best not to involve himself in this business clearly between Cao Cao and Naruto.

* * *

Leonardo was a boy around the age of seven, he was short in height and had a small frame, a patch of brown hair decorated his head and dull brown eyes stared around aimlessly. Whomever would gaze at those dull brown eyes would always be unnerved, reasons to as why he was like this was because of shadows that would always plague him. Leonardo was always followed around by a black shadow that would always follow his movements, in a small village where superstition was high, Leonardo was isolated out of fear for the supernatural.

Leonardo was currently sitting on a swing with his usual emotionless gaze, no children would play with him even if they wanted to play on the swing. Leonardo had grown used to his and had accepted it, he was different, there was no denying it. As he continued to sit there, a blonde wearing a simple white shirt and black pants approached him. "Can I sit here?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

Leonardo nodded before he returned to his aimless gazing. Naruto continued to smile as he turned to the boy and spoke, "What's your name?"

"Leonardo." came the response.

"Well Leonardo, I am Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled as he saw the brown haired boy nod his head. "Leonardo, do you every wonder about that shadow that always follows you around?"

"How do you know about that?" Leonardo asked in genuine shock.

"Because I am very much the same." Naruto smiled as a golden ripple appeared behind him, grabbing hold of a weapon that appeared. "You see, Leonardo, you are not the only one who has these abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Oh yes, my ability is one of overwhelming force. While yours is one of creation."

Leonardo's eyes instantly widened when he heard those words. "You mean I was the one who made those... Monsters?" Leonardo muttered.

"Yes. Annihilation Maker, a High-tier Longinus that allows the user to create monsters from the users shadow." Naruto explained as he directed a finger towards the shadow. "Your ability allowed you to create those monsters, a truly frightening ability indeed."

"I guess they are right... I am a monster." Leonardo murmured as his grip on the swing tightened.

"Why are you running from it Leonardo, why not embrace your abilities?" Naruto asked. "Face it Leonardo, you don't belong here."

Naruto got no response so he decided to continue, "But, I can take you to a place where you do belong. A place where there are others like you who too possess such abnormal abilities. Do you want to go?"

"Hai..." Leonardo said as he turned towards Naruto and gave the blonde a nod. Leonardo had nothing left in this place, people always feared him for something he had no control over and going with this blonde would be better than staying here.

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder, giving him a pat, Naruto turned to him and spoke, "It's going to feel weird the first time, but you'll get used to it."

"What-" Leonardo did not get to ask his question as both Naruto and himself vanished in a shower of gold.

* * *

Leonardo's head spun as he grabbed onto the closest thing, which was Naruto's hand, to regain his footing. Whatever the blonde had done, his mind felt as if it had been sent into the dryer. Looking around, Leonardo noticed other people in a well lit room with multiple chairs present. Every seat was filled with various members leaving the one at the head of the table, and one next to a blonde haired girl. Naruto gave him a pat on the back before he walked over to the front of the table and took his seat.

Leonardo looked around nervously as he scanned everyone in the room, his thoughts had quickly been stopped when Naruto spoke, "Leonardo, welcome. Welcome to the Hero Faction."

 **Chapter end**

 **And done, hope you liked it and one thing, I was thinking about changing Author Pendragon with Saber or Arturia Pendragon from fate. Please give me your opinions and tell me what hero you want to be apart of the Hero Faction and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Path of The Fallen**

 **Hey guys, back again and I am happy you all liked the story that much. For this I am going to make longer chapters and this one is going to be something you guys would not expect, I hope. Without further ado, next chapter. Oh remember guys, I made a little tweak in time so it is only a few years from canon, to be specific, 2 years.**

 **Chapter 4: The Love of a Brother**

Sephiroth Graal, also known as Holy Grail of the Secluded World. It was an Low-Tier Longinus, a Sacred Gear that was classified as one of the Holy Relics. Though, like many of its fellow Longinuses, it held unique abilities that completely differed from the other Sacred Gears. And Sephiroth Graal's ability, was it allowed the user to make contact with the principle of life, where the possessor would be forcefully told about how life and souls are made. Along with those, the possessor also takes in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things as the Holy Grail was used. A frightening concept really, ability that many sought after. And one of the many whom wished for Sephiroth Graal's ability, was non other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

To bring back his sister was what he had desired, to give his sister a chance at life, a chance at something that she had been cheated out of. Naruto worked days and nights trying to obtain information about this specific Sacred Gear, the Hero Faction had three Longinus possessors and it seemed that neither of them was the one he wished for. That was a purpose as to why he had created his faction, the Hero Faction.

* * *

Naruto sat on his chair as the core members of the Hero Faction were discussing some information they had obtained not too long ago. "Now, what are the reasons to extend an invitation to the House of Pendragon?" a young man with short black hair and spectacles dressed similarly to Cao Cao, with a mixture between a Japanese school uniform with an mage's robe over it. This was Georg, descendant of the man who made a pact with a Devil, Mephosto Pheles and the possessor of Dimension Lost.

"They are natural Heroes are they not, Georg? a handsome young man with short silver-white hair asked.

"Siegfried, they are descendants of the legendary King Arthur the King of Knights." Cao Cao replied.

"Mou~ Can't we talk about something more interesting?" Jeanne asked as she pouted in a childish manner. "I say we just vote and get this over with."

"Fine." Cao Cao said as he looked around the table and spoke, "All in favor of inviting the House of Pendragon into the Faction?"

Every hand rose into the air, Cao Cao nodded his head in approval as he spoke once more, "Notion passed, now onto the main reason as to why we are gathered here, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head in response as he turned to the other core members of the group. The core members were a perfect balance of seven, they included himself, Cao Cao, Siegfried, Georg, Heracles, Jeanne, and Leonardo. Naruto was usually the one whom decided the final outcome of every major decision as the core members were usually divided into two groups of clashing ideals. "Now, the main reason why we are gathered is an invitation from a powerful individual to join their own group." Naruto said.

"The group is known as the Khaos Brigade, a group under the control of Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon." Naruto continued as everyone whom did not know about this tensed. "An invitation to join the Khaos Brigade has been sent to us and it seems the Infinite Dragon God wishes for our Faction to join. Now what are your options about this?"

"I say we join." Cao Cao said as he gained everyone's attention. "If we are to gain support from the Infinite Dragon God then we would be an unquestionable force. With her help then we can truly face off against some of the more powerful enemies."

"I agree with Cao Cao." Georg nodded his head. "The Hero Faction would truly be an powerful force with Ophis's help."

"I agree with this as well." Siegfried said. "A powerful group will have equally powerful enemies to test ourselves against."

"Mou~ I don't think something like the Khaos Brigade is something we, as the members of the Hero Faction should associate ourselves with." Jeanne said in her usual childish tone. "After all, nobody would think something like the Kahos Brigade and the Hero Faction would mix."

"I have to agree with Jeanne." Leonardo spoke for the first time. "We call ourselves heroes, but if we do not uphold that image, we are merely lying to others and ourselves."

"But what does it mean to be a true hero, Leonardo?" Cao Cao countered. "A hero is someone who defends humanity against all evils, and if we need the help of some to defend the people then so be it."

"Humans are not all innocent either." Leonardo said as he frowned. "No single being is a completely innocent from evil, as heroes we should defend those innocents, not just a group of them who we assume is innocent. Heroes do not go around slaying innocents now do we?"

"Enough!" Naruto shouted as he reigned in both members before they got out of hand. "We are all here for similar reasons, we all want what is best for humanity as a whole. If we fight each other, how are we going to protect anyone. Now-"

Naruto did not get to continue as the door leading to the room burst open and a frantic man quickly ran over to Naruto and spoke into his ear. Naruto gave the man a nod in thanks and turned to the others, "We will decide the this matter later. The Infinite Dragon God can wait, for now we have an immediate issue that requires our attention."

"What is it, Na-kun?" Jeanne asked. "What's more important than the Ouroboros Dragon?"

"Are you familiar with the Tepes Faction?" Naruto asked the core members.

"Aren't they Vampires?" Siegfried questioned.

Naruto nodded his head and leaned forward whilst intertwining his fingers and laying his elbows on the table, "That is correct, Siegfried. The Tepes Faction is a male dominated Vampire Faction. To be more specific, a group of Pure-Blooded Vampires that bite off more than they can chew."

"What about them, blondie?" Heracles grunted.

"It seems that they are closing off their borders." Naruto's tone darkened as the man whom had came in seconds ago laid down a map before the core members. "On that map is an area where a large group of those Pure-Blooded Vampires are accumulating. Normally we would mind our own business, but from what our intelligence could tell me, it seems every Vampire in the vicinity is returning to that specific location."

"Why are they isolating themselves?" Cao Cao asked as his eyes narrowed.

"No information on that part." Naruto replied as he sighed. "All we know is that they are closing off their borders and large quantities of Vampires are returning to what we can assume is their base of operations."

"Should we eliminate them as they are gathering?" Georg proposed. "After all, it would be easier to eliminate the group before they cause any future problems for us.:

"Yes, we have enough manpower to eliminate them before they could begin whatever they are preparing for." Leonardo nodded. "Though it would look bad on our part, to simply eliminate a possible threat before they show their true colors."

"I propose we continue to keep an eye on them." Naruto said as he studied the map closely. "As of now, we have no idea of what their intentions are, and if we rush into battle then it would only end in disaster."

Silence overtook the group as they thought about the offer and Cao Cao spoke first, "All for this action?"

Every hand shot up as they all decided it was best to observe before taking action. Seeing their hands, Cao Cao nodded his head and allowed Naruto to speak, "Very well then, we will watch them for now. But any signs of action towards the innocents then we shall eliminate them. Cao Cao, have the forces ready just in case."

Cao Cao nodded his head in response. This was going to be an interesting time, with a force of Vampires gathering, battle was just evident in the upcoming days.

* * *

The Hero Faction had grown over the years, with more and more recruits filling their ranks, they were now a powerful fighting force. Having gained so many members, they had to relocate from their original base of operations into a much larger building. The term building was used loosely as their current headquarters was not something someone would expect as a base, in simple words, it was a floating castle. An enormous fortress capable of housing thousands of soldiers, assembled with systematically ordered floating masses, covered in floors of marble, stone balconies, many pillars, and every king of plant life entangled and intertwined over the construct in a manner one would describe as "unification of unsightly disorder and luxurious beauty". Inside the fortress, it contained many rooms such as sleeping quarters, kitchens, recreational rooms, a massive dining room, and many more.

This location was known as the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, a special fortress that could only be control by two individuals in the Hero Faction. Naruto and Semiramis. Semiramis, was an recruit they had received when the Hero Faction had discovered her in the woods of Germany. Semiramis was a "depraved beauty" and a "peerlessly beautiful woman" wrapped in a dress as "dark as midnight" who emulated a pleasing aroma. True enough she was beautiful, with abnormal pointed ears and regal features that partially screamed royalty, long black hair that reached down to her back and two long bangs framing her face. All in all, she was considered to be one of the most beautiful females in the entire Faction gaining many admirers with her untouchable beauty.

Even so, Semiramis took no notice of the affection aimed towards her and she focused solely on the tasks assigned to her. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon was a bonus that the Hero Faction had received when she had joined their ranks, though Naruto knew of its existence, as his ancestor ruled over it, Naruto did not know where it was located. With Semiramis joining their ranks, Naruto and her both had found themselves able to control the flying fortress. Naruto merely claimed it to be another one of his treasures lost in his endless garden.

Seated in the throne room inside of the Hanging Gardens, Naruto was busy thinking about the information that had just arrived not too long ago. Getting up, placed his hand against the jewel embedded onto the armrest and a magic circle appeared before him. Looking at it, Naruto noted the entire layout of the floating fortress was displayed as well. "Naruto-sama, Iskandar-sama is here to see you." a member of his Faction said.

"Send-"

Naruto did not get to even finish his sentence as the double doors leading to the throne room burst open and entered a man shrouded in darkness. The shadows parted allowing Naruto to eye the new arrival. The man was gigantic in size standing over two metes in height, his entire body was decorated with muscles that seemingly gave off the impression of being able to kill a bear with bare hands alone. He held sternly chiseled features with eyes that gave off a dazzling flow, burning red hair and beard. His outfit consisted of bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that left his arms and thighs unprotected. And on his shoulders was a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. The mantle was luxuriously decorated and looked like a curtain.

"Ahahahaha, my friend!" the man bellowed as he made his way towards Naruto in speed that no one would expect from an individual of his size. "I have returned from another successful conquest!"

Naruto's right eye twitched in annoyance as he responded to the man's words, "How many times do I have to tell you that they are not conquests, Iskandar!"

"How could they not be?" Iskandar asked as he gave Naruto a serious smile. "Your orders were to ransack the location and bring back whatever loot we may find. And I have returned from another one of these successful conquests!"

"You were suppose to sneak into the building and get me some information on the Holy Swords!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. "I did not mention raiding that place at all!"

"A cowardly thief would sneak away in the night; the descendant of the King of Conquerors leaves amidst the songs of victory!" Iskandar countered as he finally stood before Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. "And what greater glory than completely emptying the building of all of its resources and valuables!"

Naruto sighed as he massaged his temples, "Did anyone know it was you who raided from the place?"

"I may have declared whom I was to a few of the guards, but nothing major."

"I give up."

Iskandar made his way in front of the throne and hefted the blonde off of it. "What are you doing!" Naruto demanded as he flailed his arms around trying to break free from the hold Iskandar had on him.

"This is no time to isolate yourself when we have won a great victory!" Iskandar said as he began carrying Naruto like a sack straight out of the throne room. "A King must not isolate himself from his subjects, a true King must exemplify the extremes of all things."

"Iskandar put me down this instant! As your King I command you!" Naruto shouted as he tried to escape once again. Being carried around like this was utterly embarrassing and it would ruin his image as the leader of the Hero Faction if others saw him like so.

"Ahahahaha! Onward, Naruto!" Iskandar shouted as he directed a finger towards the halls. "For tonight we shall feast until our bellies are full and drink till we can no longer stand!"

* * *

Romania was a country in Europe known for its forested areas around Transylvania. In this very country, it gave birth to the legend known as Dracula the Vampire, as a matter of fact, the people were not wrong about the Vampire. Oh no, in this area an entire Faction of Vampires resided there. In an mid evil town preserved through the ages with a massive yet luxurious castle seated in the middle of the town. Such a beautiful location, not one would assume Vampires would live there, but they were quite wrong. The Vampire Faction that was in command of the area was the Tepes Faction along with their long lasted allies, the Carmilla Faction.

"Hoho! What a magnificent area!" Iskandar whistled in an impressed tone. "Naruto, I believed it is time for us to rest. We have been travelling for hours without stop. Besides, it's time for lunch."

"We could have been there and back if you had allowed Semiramis to teleport us to the Carmilla Faction's base of operations." Naruto said as he felt the chariot he stood on begin to slow. "I don't get why you insist on riding your chariot so much."

"Ah, it will take more than a single ride to enjoy this feeling." Iskandar said as the bulls carrying his chariot came to an halt. "Now let us rest and enjoy lunch!"

"Must you be so loud?" Naruto sighed as he sat down against a fallen log. The forest surrounding gave off the impression of a dangerous and creepy location with darkness looming over the tall trees. "After all, we are in Vampire territory."

As if on cue, multiple figures removed themselves from the shadows and surrounded the seated duo. All of them were cloaked in dark robes that hid there faces from the sunlight that had penetrated the shield of leaves. "You are correct. You are trespassing on our territory, the territory of the Tepes Faction. We have no choice, but to seize you two." one of them said as he snapped his fingers and multiple Vampires surrounded them.

"And you said I had a big mouth." Iskandar muttered.

"Lacomie-sama, should we kill them now?" one of them asked as he turned to the newly named Lacomie. "They may know of the existence of the _Holy Grail_." he whispered the last part as low as possible.

"You do bring up a good point, Fala." Lacomie mused as he eyed the blonde and red head before beckoning for them to follow. "But, we must report this to the King before we take action. Fala, have your men take that chariot and confiscate it. That barbaric conveyance is an eyesore."

Iskandar gave the man a glare and went to reach for his hidden blade, but Naruto placed a hand on the man's arm. "Be patient, Iskandar. We will have our fun in a little while, for now bear with it. They have some information we may need, it seems like our little trip is going to get us more information on this Faction." Naruto whispered.

Though Iskandar did not like it, the descendant of the legendary King of Conquerors nodded his head. As the two were being guided deeper into the forest, it seemed that the two had been quite close to finding the Vampire's headquarters as they only had to walk for a few minutes and a mid evil town with a beautiful castle resided in the middle. Both Naruto and Iskandar eyed the elaborate construct as they were forcefully guided into the town, as the drawbridge lowered, the party entered the room without much fuss. Just before the gates closed, Naruto stumbled and planted a hand on the cobblestone.

"Get up human!" Fala demanded as he dragged Naruto up. "You are going to see King Tepes, be honored."

Naruto did not respond as the group continued on their route to the castle, none of the Vampires looked back much to Naruto's relief. An elaborate swirl that had not been there before, had appeared on the cobblestone. A small, almost unnoticeable golden magic circle had formed on the cobblestone. As the ornate double doors leading to the castles inside opened, Naruto and Iskandar shared a look before entering.

The inside was a spacious room with red carpet leading to a throne which sat on top of the highest part of the room. Seated on the throne was a man with the face that seemingly resembled a doll, crimson red eyes, short black hair, and dressed in regal robes. "Whom are these you bring in front of me?" the man asked in a tone that screamed arrogance.

"My Lord, we found these two not too far from our territory." Lacomie said as he bowed his head. "So we brought them forward to you, to judge them for their trespassing onto our territory."

"Send them to the dungeons." the man said as he waved his hand without much care. "I do not wish to waste my time on these humans. They are no threat to us, but make sure they are under heavy guard. These humans might have some information we may need."

"Yes, King Tepes." Lacomie bowed once more and motioned for the guards to take Naruto and Iskandar away.

* * *

Naruto and Iskandar were both taken to the musky dungeons, no sunlight entered the torch lit rooms. Thrown into a cell, both Hero Descendants simply allowed their captors to believe they were in charge. Once the barred doors were closed and Vampires gone, Naruto turned to Iskandar whom had been bound along with him. It seemed they had been quite arrogant in their metal works as the red haired man only struggled against the binds for a few seconds before they shattered into pieces of metallic shards.

"Naruto, why don't we escape now?" Iskandar asked as he placed both hands on Naruto's own bindings. "We gathered information on their base of operations and it seems you placed a magic circle down already. There isn't really much to do."

"There is something that I need to make sure isn't real." Naruto said as he felt the bindings around his hands shatter without much resistance. "They spoke of the Holy Grail here and it troubles me that Vampires have access to something like that."

"So what are we going to do then, Naruto?" Iskandar crossed his arms.

"The Vampires are arrogant, very much so." Naruto replied as his eyes scanned the hallways of the dungeon. "Two guards are making a rotation each ten minutes. If we can escape and knock them out, we will have a few hours or so to find the Holy Grail."

Iskandar nodded his head in acceptance. Naruto merely held his hand forward and a golden key-shaped sword appeared in his hands. Directed it towards the lock, Naruto turned the key-shaped sword and instantly, the cell door burst open. Sharing a nod, both of them quickly escaped the cell and themselves near the corners. As two guards made their regular run, Naruto quickly rushed the first and delivered a agonizing punch to the face. Utilizing his enemies downed state as an advantage, Naruto finished the man off with a swift kick. Grabbing hold of him, Naruto tossed him into the cell and Iskandar did the same with his target. Pulling a rag which served as a blanket over them, Naruto turned to Iskandar and spoke, "Iskandar, we will reunite once we are caught. The gate where I placed the magic circle."

"Got it." Iskandar gave a cheerful smile and patted Naruto on the back. "Now go on, we have a castle to raid!"

"For the last time!" Naruto responded with a shout of his own. "We are only taking what we need, and that is information!"

Iskandar either did not hear him or chose to ignore him, Naruto had a feeling it was the latter. As he watched the massive man leave, Naruto could not help but smile. That man and his hunger for conquest was, if he knew any better, more than the original Iskandar's.

* * *

"Where is the Holy Grail?" Naruto asked as he looked at the beat up Vampire in front of him. "I am not going to ask again, if you do not tell me then your life is forfeit."

"Like I would tell a damn human like you!" the Vampire spat out the word human as if it was venom in his mouth. "You can do whatever you want, but I will not give away the information!"

"Very well then." Naruto said without much effort. "I did say your life was forfeit."

Before the Vampire could respond, a blade pierced his stomach splattering blood everywhere. The Vampire's eyes widened, attempting to release a scream of pain, Naruto did not allow it as he forcefully bound the Vampire's mouth. A golden ripple appeared behind him and Naruto grabbed hold of the sword, impaling the Vampire's legs, Naruto released it and flicked the blood off.

"You have tainted my blade with your blood. I am not going to ask again." Naruto said as his eyes darkened and his vermilion red eyes narrowed with malice. "Where is the Holy Grail?"

"Valerie Tepes-sama has it!" the Vampire screamed as his will broke. "The damn half breed has it!"

"See, it wasn't that hard now was it?" Naruto asked in a friendly smile. "Where is this Valerie Tepes?"

"She's in the tallest tower in the castle!" the Vampire said in a pain tone. "Please, let me go."

In a swift motion, the Vampire lost his head to Naruto's blade. As the weapon vanished in a shower of golden light, Naruto walked away from his handiwork with his destination in sight. Normally, the blonde would have been merciful, but his desire to bring back his sister had taken over and consumed his mind. Naruto's only goal now was to find the Holy Grail and see if it held the powers to bring her back like many said about it.

* * *

Valerie Tepes was a beautiful young woman, at her late teens, Valerie held lush blonde hair that ran down to her back with two bangs framing her face, she held delicate features that were much like her families seemingly like a dolls, her eyes were a shade of scarlet red. Currently residing in her room, Valerie was humming a soft tune as she brushed her hair, after unlocking her Sacred Gear, her family had placed her in the most secure room in the entire castle. Apparently, with the addition of his new tool, Valerie had been treated better than she had been for quite some time.

With guards posted outside of her room, Valerie spent little time outside as her bother, Marius Tepes the fifth in line to the throne had taken a keen interest in her Sacred Gear. For a Sacred Gear that allowed the possessor to understand the principles of life itself, a truly marvelous and deadly Sacred Gear. Not for offensive capabilities yes, but indeed it was very useful. But, the Sephiroth Graal had a dangerous side effect as it was a Sacred Gear that forced the possessor to learn how life and souls were created along with taking in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things the Grail could be used for.

"Valerie. It is time we begin our research once again." a man said as he entered the room. Like Valerie, he had blood red eyes and a face of a dolls, but instead of blonde he held black hair. "Are you ready, dear sister."

"Yes, brother." Valerie bowed her head, even if she did not like using her Sacred Gear, it was not like she was able to refuse her brother.

"Good." the man said with a smirk on his face. "You only need to wait a few more years, then I could create an environment where I can freely study your Sacred Gear!"

"Of course, brother Marius." Valerie said without much emotion in her voice.

Shouts became audible outside, Marius turned and stalking to the door. Throwing it open, Marius turned to the guards posted outside and gave them a vicious glare. That same glare turned into shock when he saw the guards had been impaled by golden weapons that held a mirror-like shine, Marius did not have time to react when he felt an impact against his chest and he was sent flying into the room. Landing against the stone wall, Marius released a groan of pain as his vision was clouded with tears. Blinking his eyes, Marius quickly rid himself of such things and turned to his attacker. Standing there was a blonde man around the age Valerie was in with spiky sun-kissed blonde hair, burning crimson eyes, and a glare that could kill.

"You hold the Sephiroth Graal?" Naruto asked as he eyed Valerie.

"Who are you!" Marius growled as he got on his feet and sent Naruto a glare. "Do you know who I am! I am Marius Tepes, fifth in line to the throne of the Tepes Faction, commoner!"

"Learn your place is beneath me, mongrel!" Naruto snarled as multiple golden ripples surrounded Marius and chains shot out of them. Wrapping around Marius and binding him, Naruto snapped his fingers and multiple blades directed themselves at the bound Vampire. "I shall show you mercy, for now. But you should that tongue of yours, mongrel."

Turning to Valerie whom was frightened by this entire scene, Naruto approached her and gave her a calculative gaze, "Is your name Valerie Tepes, the possessor of the Sephiroth Graal?"

"Y-yes." Valerie gave him a frightened nod.

"Valerie, do not mess this up." Marius hissed.

"I wish to use the Sacred Gear." Naruto said simply as he ignored the bound Vampire. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am in need of your assistance."

"M-my help?"

"Yes, your Sacred Gear allows you to understand the principles of life does it not?"

Valerie nodded her head and Naruto continued, "There is someone whom I wish to bring back."

"I am afraid I cannot bring back the dead, Naruto-sama." Valerie said as she turned towards her brother. "My brother has done some extensive research with my Sacred Gear and it seems the closest we have gotten was to speak to the dead."

"Speaking?" Naruto asked as his eyes shifted from disappointment to curiosity.

"Yes, I cannot do much but aside from communicate with them." Valerie gave Naruto a pained smile and continued to do so as she spoke, "Maybe I can allow you to talk to this person whom you wish to bring back?"

Naruto nodded his head and turned to her, "What do you need for this process?"

"Merely an object she used to possess."

A golden ripple formed behind him and a small necklace fell onto Naruto's hands. Turning to Valerie, he spoke in a somewhat desperate tone, "Does this work?"

Valerie nodded her head and grabbed hold of the necklace, two small golden cups appeared in her hands as Valerie took hold of one and bit her own thumb. Allowing her blood to fill the cup, Valerie dipped the necklace in the blood and it began to glow. As a golden light consumed it, Naruto watched on in a mixture of emotions. Soon, a ripple in the air appeared before Naruto. Very much like his very own Gate of Babylon, instead of an weapon, an astral figure walked out of the ripple. Standing there with a body made of what seemed like mist, was Mito herself. Naruto's eyes swelled with tears as he whispered her name, "Mito..."

"Onii-chan?" Mito asked as she looked around and finally found Naruto. Running to him, Mito tried to wrap her arms around him but as soon as they made contact, her body dispersed before reforming. Frowning at that, Mito turned to her brother and gave him a endearing smile, "Onii-chan! It's great to see you again."

"Yes Mito... It's great to see you as well..." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and gave her a smile of his own. "Don't worry, Mito-chan. I will definitely bring you back, I promise."

"Onii-chan..." Mito said as she gave Naruto another smile. "I want to stay here, Onii-chan."

* * *

Iskandar was walking through the halls without a ounce of fear in him, his chest puffed out and a confident smile plastered onto his face, Iskandar walked without a single care in his actions. Guards tried to stop him, but Iskandar did not even bat an eye when they attempted to subdue him. Knocking them all away with a mighty swing of his spatha or better known as the Sword of Kupriotes a blade passed onto him by his father. Finding himself facing some familiar double doors, Iskandar kicked them open and entered the room. More and more guards tried to stop him, but they were no match for his blade. Every guard fell in a orderly fashion, it seemed none of the Vampires were big on weaponry.

"Oho, you escaped from the dungeons?" King Tepes asked in an impressed voice. "Well for those incompetent fools to guard such a place, I had no doubts you would escape. Now, where is your companion, I do not see him."

"Ahahaha, that doesn't matter now!" Iskandar bellowed as he directed his blade towards King Tepes. "Now, I have one question for you, King."

"And what is it?"

"Where is the Holy Grail?" Iskandar asked as his blade glinted in the dull light.

"What of it?" King Tepes questioned as his face remained carefree. "I do not know where the Grail is."

"Then it looks like I have to find it myself." Iskandar sighed as he lowered his blade.

"I have one question for you, Iskandar was it?" King Tepes said catching his attention. Seeing he had the red head's attention, he spoke with a charming smile, "I wish to ask you to join me, Iskandar. You see, my Faction is filled with incompetent fools who cannot even do their job correctly. But, if you were to join me and become a Vampire then I shall give you all that you desire. Think this offer carefully, human. It is not every day you get an invitation from the King himself."

"King, I must decline that offer sadly." Iskandar shrugged his shoulders as he raised his blade and lightning crackled around the weapon. "There is only one man I will ever acknowledge as my King. And you are not him."

"Who is the one who has obtained such fierce loyalty from you, may I ask?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the King of Heroes!"

* * *

"So that's it." Naruto turned to the astral from of his sister and smiled. "That is the reason you do not wish to walk among the living once more."

"Hai, Onii-chan." Mito replied with a sad smile. "I want to spend more time with you, Onii-chan. But, I don't want you to do something like this just to bring me back, if you do, Onii-chan, then I would be sad. I don't want Onii-chan to hurt others just to bring me back."

"You were always too smart for your own good." Naruto chuckled as his eyes sadden dramatically. "But I will honor that. I shall give up on bringing you back, Mito."

"Can I ask you to do something for me, Onii-chan?" Mito asked.

"Of course, whatever you want."

"I want to see a world where there is no fighting." Mito began as a bright smile form on her face. "Kaa-chan said that world where there are is no fighting is the best kind, she said that a world like that is a world where everyone could be happy. It may be selfish of me, but I want Onii-chan to live in a happy world."

Naruto released a fit of laughter as he heard those words, no matter how old Mito grew, she always had the same naive view of this world. A world where there was no more fighting seemed like a fleeting dream, a world where there was no more fighting and people were happy. "You got it, Mito. I promise to make a world where there is no more fighting." Naruto promised as he flashed her another smile.

Mito beamed at his words and her form began to flicker, Naruto began to panic as he looked around and saw that Valerie was starting to lose consciousness. "Onii-chan, Valerie-nee-chan can't do that for long. Doing this is hurting her, I have to go now Onii-chan." Mito said with a sad smile.

"I know."

"I love you, Onii-chan." Mito said as she leaned forward and pecked her brother on the cheeks as she vanished in a swirl of particles.

"I love you too, Imoto." Naruto gave one more smile before he turned to Valerie.

Catching her before she could fall, Naruto held her close and his eyes narrowed. Apparently from the way Mito spoke about Valerie, they were quite close as Mito had called her "nee-chan". Marius smirked at that and spoke, "It looks like the side effects of losing a single cup is going into effect."

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"I merely took out the third cup of her Sacred Gear." Marius continued to smirk in his binds. "Without that cup, she cannot do more than hold that ability for a little while. Without the final cup, that girl is merely a broken tool for me to use for my research."

"Where is the third cup?" Naruto demanded as his blades shot forward and impaled the wall in front of him. As a blade impaled the walls, explosions followed and the result of his attacks had left a gaping hole in the tower. "I will not ask a second time, where is the cup?"

"If you kill me, you will never find it." Marius smirked in victory.

Shouts became audible as Naruto heard footsteps and he cursed, picking up Valerie into his arms, he turned to the Pure-Blooded Vampire and sent a sword into the Vampire's arm. "Hmph, I cannot kill you does not mean I am free from harming you." Naruto said as he waved his hand and the chains retracted.

Marius was still screaming and trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his wound, after he had regained himself he sent a murderous glare towards Naruto who was preparing to jump out of the hole. "Where do you think you are going with my sister?!" Marius demanded in rage.

"You do not question the King, rabid dog." Naruto scoffed as he turned his back towards the Vampire. "But I shall amuse you, I am merely picking a flower from my garden."

* * *

Naruto burst into the throne room with Valerie in his arms, turning to Iskandar who was already standing on his chariot, Naruto quickly ran to him and jumped onto the chariot. Iskandar looked at Valerie and he gave Naruto a smug look, "Ah! Good choice Naruto, you have finally seen the glorious ways of conquest and have taken a prize of your own!"

"That's not it at all!" Naruto shouted as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Just go!"

"Stop them!" King Tepes screamed in outrage as he spotted his daughters in the blonde's arms. "Do not let them escape with Valerie!"

Iskandar gave a bellow as he yanked on the reigns of his bulls and the two animals thundered away. As lightning surrounded the chariot, the bulls charged into the air and literally began pulling the chariot into the air. As magic energies flew past them, Naruto frowned and multiple ripples formed behind them and a volley of weapons shot down on the Vampires. Iskandar gave another bellow of victory as the moon illuminated their surroundings and its soft glow shown down on the three riding on the chariot.

"Ahahaha! Lets do this again!" Iskandar laughed as he gave Naruto a beaming smile.

Naruto just sighed as he shook his head, but a smile found its way onto his face. Looking at the unconscious form of Valerie, Naruto eyed her as he thought about the words his sister had spoke. _"What connections do you have with my sister, she speaks of you with love in her voice, Valerie Tepes?"_ Naruto wondered as the chariot shot through the air.

A world without fighting, a world where people could be happy. What a naive wish.

* * *

A boy was looking out his window as he spotted a flying chariot being pulled by two bulls and his eyes lit up with recognition. Turning to his mother who was busy cooking dinner, he pointed a finger at the flying vehicle and called out to his mother, "Look Kaa-chan! Santa Claus!"

"That's nice dear."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and I added two new characters to the Hero Faction, Iskandar and Semiramis for some obvious reasons. Anyways, leave me a long review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Path of The Fallen**

 **Hey guys, I am back and here is something you guys should know off of the bat. The Sephiroth Graal, Valerie has three of it so it is a subspecies balance breaker. In a sense, she can have one of the three in her body to continue living. If she loses one, she would be weakened and when she loses two she would be in a comatose state. Three then she dies. Anyways, had a writers block. And one review had me laughing quite hard, from Mas2009, I quote, "if he was the real gilgamesh he would ended them already but no, like always writers underpower him... don't make promises you can't keep ! bye"**

 **Reasons to why I am so amused is simple really. 1) I never made a promise to, well, anyone. 2) He isn't Gilgamesh, though he may retain some of his arrogance, he still is a pretty merciful guy! 3) How is he underpowered when he decided not to kill someone. 4) No one, I mean no one, would go around slaughtering entire Factions because they did something unpleasant. Seriously Mas2009, you made my day man. Funniest review I've read yet.**

 **Gogeta444: Merry Christmas bro, ;)**

 **Chapter 5: Blade of Blessings**

The House of Pendragon, was a noble family of the descendants of the legendary King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon was most commonly known for leading Britain defenders against Saxon invaders. King Arthur, was revered as a great King and general whom was considered to be the "Once and Future King" wielded the legendary sword from the stone, Caliburn. The blood of this legendary King and Hero whom had led Britain passed down from his child with Guinevere, though his Queen would betray him later on, a child was born nonetheless.

Each generation of Pendragon's held vast amounts of Light Attribute in their body thus allowing them to become natural born Holy Sword wielders. Not only was the ability to wield Holy Swords passed down, but as well as two of the legendary King's most prized possessions. Caliburn, King Arthur's original blade that was destroyed before being reforged and passed down to his descendants. Caliburn was considered to be the most powerful Holy Sword in existence that generated massive amounts of Holy aura that surpassed even that of Durandal and Excalibur, and was capable of ripping through space.

Avalon was the second treasure passed down from King to his descendants. It was the hallowed scabbard of the Holy Sword Excalibur, King Arthur's second sword, as well as the embodiment of the utopia that King Arthur sought out. Avalon was a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seemed more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. This legendary scabbard allowed the user potent healing abilities, allowing fatal and critical wounds healed rapidly.

All in all, these two legendary treasures were passed down alongside the original Excalibur. The House of Pendragon had lost Excalibur during the war when it was shattered into seven different pieces, as the seven fragments were retrieved, The House of Pendragon had claimed Excalibur Ruler. Excalibur Ruler was the strongest of the seven pieces of Excalibur, the Church however had taken the other six pieces. Though the Pendragon's were not pleased, they had agreed to allow the Church possession of the six pieces as they had an long lasting relationship with Heaven.

Arthur Pendragon, descendant of Arthur Pendragon and Morgan Le Fay. Arthur was a bespectacled young man with blonde hair and always dressed in formal attire. Calm, polite, and a gentleman, Arthur had two other siblings. His twin, Arturia Pendragon and their little sister, Le Fay. Named after their legendary ancestors, Arthur and Arturia were both named after King Arthur whilst Le Fay was named after Morgan Le Fay.

Arturia, the eldest of the three siblings, held the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. Finely textured golden hair that seemed to as if it was sprinkled with gold dust was always braided, her face held signs of naivety and displays of elegance. Her outfit, was very much like Arthur's whim liked to dress in formal attires, she mainly preferred old styled dresses.

Lastly, there was Le Fay Pendragon who looked the part of a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, she had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes; appearing to be around the same age as a middle schooler. Her outfit was unlike her siblings as she did not like formal attires thus it consisted of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Le Fay was the odd ball of the family, unlike her elder siblings whom taken the route of King Arthur, she followed in the footsteps of Morgan Le Fay.

* * *

"Naruto, here my friend, drink more!" Iskandar laughed heartily as he sent a series of rough pats on the blonde's back. "We shall not leave until we can no longer stand!"

"That's going to take forever!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the gigantic man. "I'm not even feeling the effects of the mead! How do you expect me to get drunk from this!"

"You're not drinking enough!" Iskandar declared as he reached to his side and took hold of a barrel and placed it before Naruto. "Now, drink! We have more barrels to finish!"

As Naruto gave Iskandar a dry look, the doors leading to the throne room was kicked open and a man quickly ran inside. Running to Naruto, he whispered in the blonde's ear. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he had heard the news, turned to the new arrival and spoke, "Send for Semiramis."

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Why do you need the Queen of Poison?" Iskandar asked as he eyed the blonde.

"As her title suggests." Naruto replied as he took a sip of his drink. "I am in need of her knowledge of poison."

"Eh, what for?"

"Iskandar, what do you know about the Holy Sword Project?"

"Wasn't that a failed experiment?"

"Correct." Naruto nodded his head. "The Church had approved of a series of experiments to allow normal people the ability to wield Holy Swords."

Iskandar remained silent and Naruto continued, "Under the head researcher, Valper Galiliei, they tried many methods to allow normal individuals the ability to wield Holy Swords. As expected, he failed. So he resorted to experimenting on children, once more they had been deemed a failure and thus they were slaughtered."

"... The Church?" Iskandar asked as his fists clenched.

"Turned a blind eye." Naruto did not even flinch when the mug in Iskandar's hands shattered and mead leaked onto the floor. "In this world where Angels are suppose to be beings of righteousness, they sure have plenty of wicked schemes of their own."

"How did you get this information."

"Semiramis has the best way of gathering information with her familiars." Naruto said. "And I will need her assistance to hunt down some of them members involved with the Holy Sword Project."

"I want to participate in this." Iskandar said as he stared at Naruto with a serious expression. "I cannot stand for children to be treated in such a way, especially from people who claim to be holy men."

"Very well." Naruto replied as he tossed Iskandar a new flask. "You will be providing backup for Semiramis. While she does the interrogating, you will be there for support."

Iskandar nodded and he began walking out of the room. Naruto watched him leave and he spoke, "Iskandar... don't go overboard. We may need some of them alive."

"No promises." Iskandar responded as he vanished into the halls.

* * *

"Arturia." Naruto said as he looked at the blonde woman standing beside him. "Excalibur Blessing should be here somewhere, but I would place my money on the Church."

"Then we shall begin our search there." Arturia nodded as she eyed the large building located near the center of town, and they began to narrow as she noticed the line of townsmen entering the building. "Though it would be hard with all those devoted followers inside."

"They are not going to stay there for long." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed. "Semiramis said that everyone here believes that one of the nuns is blessed by God thus granting her unworldly healing abilities."

"Could it be a Sacred Gear?" Arturia asked as she eyed Naruto for a second. "There is not much that can provide such abilities, unless she is a skilled magician."

"That I highly doubt." Naruto shook his head. "The magicians do not like attention to themselves and they tend to follow the rules that their little council has set up. So your first assumption is correct, it is most likely a Sacred Gear of some sort."

"How are we going to retrieve the Excalibur fragment then? We do not wish to make ourselves known, as you mentioned that the Church is already searching for the Hero Faction."

"Since we cannot slaughter innocents, it seems we have to be subtle about this."

"Yes, but we cannot be too suspicious."

"Arturia, how do you feel about marriage?"

"Why are you asking about this so suddenly?"

"Well..."

* * *

Naruto and Arturia both walked through towards the village with their outfits changed. Naruto had ditched his combat outfit and replaced it with some civilian clothes, Arturia had followed his example. To hide his unnatural red eyes from everyone, Naruto had placed a pair of spectacles onto his face successfully hiding his red eyes. Beside him, Arturia had stripped her steel plated armor off and kept the old fashioned blue dress she wore underneath. All in all, both Hero Descendants looked the part of normal civilians.

Approaching the Church, one of the priests came to greet the duo. "Hello, are you two here to see the Holy Maiden?" the priest asked with a kind smile on his wrinkled face.

"No, no, no." Naruto shook his head with a smile present on his face. "Father, my Fiance and I wish to receive a blessing for our marriage."

"Oh!" the priests's eyes widened in shock and then they turned to ones of joy. "I am overjoyed you two wish to be married. Come, come, my children, I shall personally give you the blessing with the Holy Blade."

"Thank you Father." Naruto replied with another fake smile.

As the priest led the way, Naruto nudged Arturia whom had her head down during the entire exchange. "What are you doing, Arturia, we are suppose to act like an engaged couple." Naruto whispered softly into her ears.

"L-lets just get this over with." Arturia mumbled as she lifted her head and showed off her elegant features that were decorated with a pink hue.

"I did not get your names, I will need them for the ceremony." the priest said.

"Oh yes, I am Menma Namikaze." Naruto replied as he replaced his surname with his fathers. "And my Fiance, Guinevere."

"A pleasure, Menma, Guinevere." the priest smiled once more. "You both are not residents here, how is it both of you have heard of the Holy Blade and its blessing?"

Arturia too placed a fake smile onto her visage as she answered the question, "It was a rumor we had heard. Though it was only a rumor, I wish to have the blessing of a Holy Blade to strengthen my marriage with my beloved Menma."

"It is such a delight to see this love blossom in such wonderful children of the Lord." the priest said as he expressed his approval of her answer. "Now come along children, the blade if only in the next room."

Exchanging a nod, both blondes followed the priest and entered the room. Resting on a red cushion, was a beautiful sword with a long, shining blade, a simple white rectangular crossguard, and a matching handle. Embedded onto the end of the blade was a captivating red gem. "Here it is, my children." the priest gestured towards the sword and smiled.

"Ah, thank you father." Naruto smiled as his eyes closed and he prepared to knock out the Holy man.

"Father! Come quickly, the Holy Maiden has healed a Devil!" another priest shouted as he burst through the doors. "Panic is spreading through the town, you must come quickly!"

"Menma, Guinevere, I am sorry." the priest gave them a sad smile. "I cannot help give you the blessing for your holy union now. But, come with me, and I shall bless you two as soon as I have quelled the fear and panic."

Naruto and Arturia did not have time to speak as the two were dragged outside by two priests whom had just entered. As they were moved through the streets, looking around, Naruto and Arturia could both see people were fearfully hiding themselves from a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes whom possessed split bangs. Dressed in dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head and a brown satchel at her sides along with a matching pair of brown boots.

"Asia!" the priest shouted as he approached the blonde. "Is it true? Did they tell me the truth, have you truly healed a Devil?!"

"Yes Father." the newly named Asia mumbled. "But father, he was injured, I could not leave him."

"He was a Devil!" the priest shouted as his anger became visible in tone and visage. "Devils are the scum of this world, the Lord will be greatly saddened when he finds out about your actions. Helping the mortal enemy of our Lord is a sin greater than any other!"

"But, Father-"

"That is enough, Asia!" the priest shouted. "Head back to the Church, I must deal with the consequences of your mess."

"Yes Father." uttering those words, she left with her head lowered and tears clouding her vision as she made her way towards the Church."

"Menma, Guinevere, I cannot help you now. My fears have come true and Asia has truly forsaken the Lord to help a Devil. Please head back to the Church as I deal with this. I do not see any chance the townsfolk will allow you two entry with such fear in their hearts." the priest said with a much kinder tone before he and the other priests ran off.

Arturia was clenching her hands in suppressed anger as she grit her teeth watching priests retreating forms. A comforting hand was placed onto her shoulder and Arturia took in deep breathes as she reigned in her emotions. "Thank you, Naruto." Arturia nodded her head in thanks.

"Lets go get ourselves a Holy Sword." Naruto said as he guided her towards the Church.

"Naruto, I am beginning to see what Leonardo is speaking of." Arturia's eyes narrowed when she spoke those words. "At times I find myself wondering whom are the greater monsters, humans or the mythological."

* * *

Excalibur Blessing was one of the seven fragments that were made into weapons when the original Excalibur was destroyed, like every one of the other fragments it had a unique ability. This blade related to one's belief in the teaching of the religion, and it had been said that it mainly showed its effects when it was used during Holy Rituals. Many whom have seen this blades power believed it would grant success and a fortunate life if one was blessed by this blade, so many would ask for its blessing.

Residing in one of the better guarded Churches, none present inside the Angel Faction believed that humans would attempt to steal such a weapon. They were dead wrong. Naruto and Arturia were both making their way towards the room holding Excalibur Blessing when they had bumped into Asia, the nun whom had healed a Devil. "Oh, what are you two doing here?" Asia asked as she looked at the two with curiosity.

Sharing a look, Naruto answered her question, "We were asked to move the Holy Blade. Father said he would be busy quelling the panic present in the town."

"Oh." Asia mumbled once more, but this time, her sadness was evident. Asia shook her head and regained a smile.

"Asia, correct?" Arturia asked, seeing the nod, Arturia decided to speak, "Well, Asia. My name is Arturia and my friend here is Naruto."

"Nice, to meet you." Asia bowed her head.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he silently glared at Arturia for giving away their identity. Arturia either did not notice his glare or was simply ignoring him, it was most likely the latter. "Asia, how come you healed that Devil." Arturia asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Asia blinked a few times, but replied nonetheless, "Because he was injured, the Lord would never give up on Devils, even if they have sinned."

"You are very devoted." Naruto commented. "But, we should get going now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Asia."

"Before we leave..." Arutria said as she opened her clenched palm revealing a small green gem. "Asia, I wish to give you this, for being such a devoted follower of the Lord."

"Arturia, I cannot-"

"Please, Asia, please accept it. If not for your Holy deeds then as a gift from a friend to another. If you ever need help then shatter the stone."

* * *

"Why did you give her that." Naruto asked with a slight frown on his face. "That was a teleportation crystal, we only give them to members of the Hero Faction."

"I cannot simply watch her suffer like this." Arturia responded. "I may only be a member of the Hero Faction, but I am the heiress to the Pendragon Family as well. Such a selfless person whom is innocent and possesses a good heart should be treasured for their small numbers."

Naruto remained silent as he eyed her for a few seconds before he turned away and walked out of the room, "She's your responsibility then. Since you gave her that gem, whether she likes it or not, she is already a member of the Hero Faction. It will be your job to recruit her. I will see you back at the Garden of Babylon."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you liked it, since it is the day before Christmas I am writing another chapter for tomorrow so this is it until Christmas day. I rushed it a bit so yeah, plenty of mistakes and what not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Path of The Fallen**

 **Now guys, this chapter is going to be a bit longer, but it is Christmas so. I really wanted to do this because I wanted to give you guys a good read and so this is it. For the things in this chapter, it will be focusing a little more on how Arturia joined the Hero Faction and just because of the season, there will be some Christmas scenes in here. Anyways, I have to give you a warning since this chapter begins the canon, I will treat Rias the way I think of her character. So don't expect some nice words to be spoken about her.**

 **Chapter 6: The Book of Miracles**

Arturia Pendragon, eldest of the three Pendragon siblings and first heiress. A woman of noble blood seen as the epithet of elegance, held an unreachable beauty that many whom had gazed upon her were quickly captivated. Due to her status and alluring image, she had received numerous marriage proposals. All proposals were rejected swiftly, and many whom had wished to meet her and ask for her hand in marriage up front, they were subjected to cold indifference. As a heiress, much was expected from Arturia, thus placed her status as heiress before being a woman. Like this, she was cold to many, the only ones that had known her soft side were her siblings.

However anyone looked at this, Arturia was an unapproachable gem. Like so, Arturia had excluded herself out of many social events in favor of attending to her duties as heiress. Due to that, Arturia was in a sense isolated and Le Fay after years of maturing, had grown a a love for teasing her sister. With those two combinations, Arturia was subjected to her sisters teasing for years. Le Fay would always tease Arturia on the matter of her lacking social life and the fact that she had not even associated with any males aside from Arthur and the elders.

Arthur and Le Fay would later on leave the Pendragon estate and join the Khoas Brigade, bringing Caliburn with them. In the dark on this matter, Arturia had decided to bring them back. Her attempts had failed as she could not even locate them, with two goals in mind, Arturia decided to join the Hero Faction. An organized group that fought for the betterment of the world. They had sent an invitation to her a while back and now she decided to accept it, the Hero Faction accepted her nonetheless. Her goals were to bring back Arthur and Le Fay as well as reunite all seven Excalibur fragments, to accomplish those goals, it was best to have support.

* * *

The Uzumaki estate was where Mito had lost her life. It was also the same that housed fleeting memories of joy that once filled Naruto's life. It was ironic, where all the joy had began was also the same place where is had all ended. Why Naruto came to this place was not something he could answer. It might have been the desire to walk down memory lane, or it could have simply been a location Naruto wished to visit so it could rekindle the flames that drove him this far.

Moving past the gate, Naruto noted that the home was in near perfect condition, like it was before his departure. Only explanation for this was that Minato had been keeping home maintenance. Though he would not have wanted to admit it, Naruto was quite happy that Minato had decided to continue keep the home from falling apart even if three out of the original four residents no longer resided there. Making his way to the door, Naruto eyed it for a second before he turned the doorknob. Half expecting it to remain locked, Naruto's eyebrows rose ever so slightly as he entered his former home.

Walking through the halls, Naruto headed straight for the stairs. Eyes lingering on the spot where Mito had been slain, Naruto shook away the horrid memories and entered her room. Flicking the lights on, Naruto's eyes were given a brand new sight. Mito's room had been completely emptied and what was left was a bare white room with two portraits that were hung side by side. A picture of a beautiful young woman with red hair and gentle purple eyes and a young girl with long red hair and a wide grin plastered onto her face as well as bright blue eyes.

A table held items that belonged to both females, Naruto's eyes saddened as he smiled a disconsolate smile. A golden ripple appeared behind him and a small necklace fell onto his hands, placing it under the picture of his sister, Naruto bowed his head in respect to the dead. Turning to the picture of his deceased mother, Naruto simply sighed. Exiting the room, Naruto decided to head to his old room.

Entering it, Naruto noted that nothing had been changed since he had left. Everything remained the same as far as his memory went, everything was the same except multiple wrapped gifts seated on his made bed. Walking to them, Naruto grabbed hold of the closest one and eyed it. Looking at the tag that came along with it, Naruto read the words written on it.

 _To Naruto_

 _From Your Father_

The other gifts were labeled exactly the same, looking at them all, he noted that they all had various layers of dust on them. All of them except a bundle with a red bow on it. Ripping it off, Naruto looked at the two books with a curious gaze. One of them held a simple green covering without a title, the second book had a dark brown cover and a small tan rectangular shape in the middle. The title read, "The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", written by "Jiraiya." Naruto eyed both books strangely before he turned to the green one. Opening it up, a small note fell out and Naruto caught it. Opening the note, Naruto read the contents inside.

 _Naruto,_

 _How have you been, my son? Have you been eating well? I know you don't want anything to do with me, but just give me this chance to say sorry. I want to apologize for my actions for the past years after your mother passed away. I was a horrible father, not spending any time with his children and focused on work trying to work away the pain in my heart. And because of my foolish actions, you and Mito were hurt in the process. These presents are all from your birthdays we didn't get to celebrate, and this book you are holding is your inheritance, your mother's journal. This is rightfully yours. Now, I know what your are thinking, but I wont ask for your forgiveness, I simply ask you to always protect the ones precious to you no matter what road you take. No matter what, do not make the same mistakes I have. I love you._

 _With everlasting love,_

 _Minto Namikaze, your Father_

Naruto felt conflicted as emotions ranging from sadness to joy clashing in his heart. Even if he tried to reject his father, the love he felt for him would just not die. Eyes filled with unfathomable emotion, he vanished holding onto the two books. Naruto never noticed a pair of bright blue eyes watching him the entire time.

* * *

The beast of Konoha was a ginormous creature with impeccable strength. Being such a powerful creature, the residents of the small village known as Konoha, had abandoned their home once the creature had made its presence known. Upon that action, the monster had gained its title as "The Beast of Konoha". Multiple Mythological Factions had attempted to subdue it, but they all had failed and every one whom had attempted to combat this creature loss their lives. And that was what had caught the Hero Faction's attention, the fact that this monster was left undefeated for nearly ten years.

Naruto decided he would be the one to bring down this creature hoping it would not cause anymore trouble as it was the same one mentioned in his mother's journal. Travelling to the forested village of Konoha, Naruto had found the village abandoned with no human life in sight. The buildings where people once used to dwell in were left to the elements and thus, lawns had overgrown grass, houses had began to fall apart due to the lack of maintenance, and some animals were utilizing the human constructed buildings as shelter. Birds sang a beautiful melody that resonated throughout the entire forest, the suns rays penetrated the trees managing to enlighten the area where a busting village once stood.

Looking at the trees where the birds sang from, Naruto's vermilion eyes remained on alert. Scanning the destroyed village, the earth bellow Naruto shook. Birds shot out of the trees and flew away in a hurry as another tremor rocked the earth, eyes darting from tree to tree, Naruto tried to find the source of these tremors. He did not have to look hard, a enormous shadow overtook him and shrouded the entire village in darkness. Looking up at whatever was blocking the sun, Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Looming over him was a imposing nine tailed fox with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Nine large tails swished around behind him, as a tail impacted against a tree, it took not only that tree it had it, but surroundings trees as well. A growl was released from its throat as it glared at Naruto with its menacing red eyes. Naruto would have been lying if he said he was not nervous, facing a monster of this size was just down right frightening.

Raising a clawed hand, it swung it towards Naruto. A trail of dust followed in its wake, Naruto quickly opened his treasury and called forth one of his more trusted treasures. As a cloud of dust consumed the area where Naruto once stood, the fox examined the area trying to locate Naruto. A golden and emerald ark shot through the cloud of dust and soared into the heavens, hovering in front of the fox, Naruto was seen seated on its golden throne. The fox snarled and raised its head, releasing a roar with a vicious gust of wind towards Naruto. The golden ark quickly flew away from its original spot avoiding the gust of wind, Naruto raised his hand and numerous golden ripples appeared behind the ark.

A flurry of weapons shot through the air and impaled the beast, a series of small explosions occurred whenever the weapons made impact. Naruto looked at the fox hoping for some signs of pain, but he only found rage and annoyance. _"I'm going to have to rely on Vimana's speed if those treasures didn't do any damage to this thing."_ Naruto thought as he willed Vimana forward successfully avoiding a tail swing.

Flying past another tail, Naruto quickly called forth another barrage of weapons. As he continued to bombard the fox with the highest grade of treasures, Naruto began to notice small amounts of blood leaking from the fox. Knowing his treasures were not powerful enough to successfully defeat this monster, then to defeat it Naruto would have to outlast it. The fox gave another roar and began amassing energy into its mouth, a dark purple, almost black sphere of energy formed and a purple hue surrounded it.

Shooting it forward, Naruto quickly had Vimana avoid it. Successfully doing so, Naruto bore witness to the terrible power of this attack. As the sphere of energy struck a forest, it exploded and released a gigantic explosion that consumed a good size of the endless green forest. Swinging its massive tails around, multiple trees were uprooted and sent Naruto's way. As Vimana was navigating through the projectiles, the fox pounced. Bringing its hand towards Naruto, the blonde had no choice but to abandon ship.

Jumping off of his flying vehicle, Naruto quickly returned Vimana to the treasury once he had gotten off of it. Landing on the ground, Naruto did not allow himself the luxury of looking at his enemy. Bounding into the trees, Naruto quickly hid himself in the cover of the leaves as the fox returned his attention to him. Racking his brain for some plan of attack, a deep malicious voice boomed across the clearing, **"Where are you human, come out so I can crush you."**

 _"It can talk!"_ Naruto thought in shock and wonder as he quickly banished those thoughts to the depths of his mind and refocused. A golden ripple appeared beside him as he pulled out a golden bow decorated with various ornaments. Sprinting away just in time to see his hiding spot crushed into smithereens, Naruto pushed himself further into cover.

The fox had human level intelligence at best due to its ability to speak and how it utilized his distracted state to get him out of the air. Locating a tree, Naruto quickly began climbing. Once he reached the top, Naruto turned to face the fox and held out his golden bow. Lightning danced across the base of the bow and Naruto pulled back the string. Aiming at the fox's chest, Naruto released the string and a deafening boom shook the heavens and earth. An arrow made of lightning shot from his bow and soared directly for the fox. As the fox turned to see what the noise was, it received only a massive bolt of lightning to its chest.

Naruto smiled in victory as he saw the attack push back the fox ever so slightly. Pulling back his bowstring, Naruto aimed for the fox once again, but his attempt was stopped when another black sphere shot his way. Not wavering, a massive golden ornate dome-shield appeared before him. As the black sphere headed to his side, the shield positioned itself to meet the attack. The black sphere scrapped against his shield, but its magical properties had held strong and successfully did what Naruto intended it to. Redirecting the fox's attack ever so slightly, Naruto took another shot.

The fox roared in annoyance as it was struck by another lightning arrow, by the time it turned to counter attack, Naruto had vanished. Hopping from tree to tree, Naruto hoped his small size would be able to shield him once again, but this time the fox would not let up as it raised its head and shot multiple black spheres into the air. Multiple explosions consumed the vast forest, trees, rocks, and animals alike vanished. When every explosion died down, the fox looked around for its enemy and its eyes widened in shock. Naruto stood there looking worse for wear, but he was standing nonetheless.

 **"You, what are you human?"** the fox asked in genuine curiosity. **"No human has been able to survive that many Tailed beast Balls before."**

"I am going to the human that's going to stop you, fox." Naruto announced as he raised a key-shaped sword into the air and twisted it.

Red markings expanded into the horizon and filled the air, silence reigned supreme as both fox and human watched the red markings. Soon, the markings stopped and they began retracting, a golden grip with a matching handguard appeared in the air before him, Naruto pulled on it and soon the rest of the weapon became visible. The weapon seemed like a sword yet did not look the part of one, having a grip and handguard along with its length being similar to a longswords, its blade lacked the part of an actual blade. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword spun in a circular fashion, was dull. It held a the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar engraved with crimson red cuneiform lettering. This was Ea, his ancestors most powerful weapon.

 **"Oho, and what is that puny weapon going to do."** the fox asked in a disparaging tone. **"All of your attacks so far have been nothing more than annoying little cuts, what's another toy going to do?"**

"It's going to be what defeats you." Naruto responded as his confidence in the weapon became visible. "This is the most powerful weapon in my possession. It is the same weapon that will bring you down."

 **"What makes you believe that you can bring me down when countless others have fallen before my might!"** the fox bellowed as its menacing red eyes focused on him. **"What makes you different!"**

"A dream was entrusted onto me." Naruto said as he stared at the fox. "A foolish naive dream that is completely irrational and goes against everything this world has, but a dream nonetheless. I will not give up until I fulfill that final wish. My sister could not live out the dream of making a world of peace, so I will live it out for her!"

The fox remained silent as it watched the blonde before a smirk found its place onto its face, **"No matter how much you humans try to bring this, illusion called "peace", it will all end in disaster! Humans are weak, that weakness leads to corruption and this "peace" you speak of is nothing but a lie!"**

"You're right." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We humans are weak when power comes into play. I admit that. Yet over the years, we have been changing subtle and slow, but changing nevertheless."

 **"Hahaha!"** the fox released a cackle of hollow amusement as it stared at Naruto with indecipherable emotion in its eyes. **"Human, you say the dream is naive, then you are correct! Your naivety of this world is leaking through your words! Tell me, human, what do you know about other humans! No matter how noble they display themselves to be, they are easily corruptible! You are the same, boy. If what you desire is offered, you would stray from your all so noble cause, faster than you would admit!"**

Naruto remained silent as he stared at the fox allowing it to continue speaking, **"Face it human! Your race is too incompetent to successfully accomplish those naive desires you speak of! How can you save the world when you humans can't even save yourselves!"**

"You aren't wrong." Naruto concluded as a chain wrapped around his free arm. "We humans are easily corrupted, that is very true. Even so, it does not matter."

 **"Such naivety! I will crush you and that foolish will of yours!"**

As both individuals charged, Naruto quickly brought his chains up and they shot from multiple ripples and quickly bound the fox. The fox struggled to break his chains, Narruto used this to charge. Bringing his weapon, Ea, Naruto attempted to strike the fox with a magic enhanced slash, but the fox shattered the chains in time to bat him away. Crashing against some rubble, Naruto quickly picked himself up and ignored the pain his body had just been subjected to. Dodging a tail sent his way, Naruto launched himself off of the ground.

The fox roared once more and rocks were pushed away from the sheer force of that roar, Naruto's momentum was slowed, but the blonde used a large slab of rock to propel himself further. Nearing the fox, Naruto noted that is was planning to bat him away once more. Chains shot out of the ripples and bound the fox's hands before it could counter his charge. Raising Ea, Naruto slashed the air in front of him and a massive arc of red magic shot forward and impacted against the fox's chest. A roar of pain erupted from the fox's maw as it gave Naruto a harsh glare and shattered his bindings.

Jumping backwards, Naruto raised the blade and called forth, "Awaken, Ea!"

Ea began to spin as the drill-like pillar began to spin and a red energy consumed the weapon, a cyclone of energy coated Ea and Naruto raised it high. The fox too opened its mouth and began gathering its energy forming a dark purple sphere in its mouth which expanded as seconds went by. As both parties charged their attacks, high winds picked up around Naruto as Ea began to swallow, compress, and accelerated the wind into a storm of wind and light. Rocks and pebbles shot through the air as Naruto brought Ea down and shouted, **"Enuma Elish!"**

Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated air faults compressed and smashed against each other simulate spiral rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acted like a crushing torrent. Facing off against that was a combination of positive black chakra and negative white chakra. Chakra was only used when an individual was using Senjutsu, the aura that was the great original power that flower into one's spirit. Combining both positive and negative charges, it was a very dense attack and its effects was shown when the fox's feet were sinking into the earth.

Both attacks met in between and an immense explosion consumed both fighters, as the explosion consumed everything in its path for miles and miles away, whatever had been consumed vaporized.

* * *

Naruto laid on the ground battered and cut in various areas of his body, burns decorated a good portion of his chest and his hands were bleeding in a profound amount. Clothes shredded, and strength all but gone, Naruto just laid there and turned his head to face the fox. The fox was in a similar state, its red-orange fur darkened after their exchange and there were some large cuts on its body as well. Neither of them made a move to continue fighting, Ea was impaled between the two as both of them just stayed there.

"Looks like we are evenly matched." Naruto said.

 **"You are different, human."** the fox responded as it focused its red eyes onto Naruto. **"But, you still have not answered my question, you said a dream was what you were fighting for. Many humans I have crushed fought for the same thing, so I ask you once more, boy, what makes you different."**

"I will place trust in my comrades." Naruto's vermilion eyes focused on the drifting clouds. "If I stay from my path, I trust my comrades will be there to redirect me, to guide me along."

 **"Foolishness, so much trust placed other humans. Irrational and bound for failure."** the fox responded, but his tone held no criticism like previously. **"Humans, all are weakened by their emotions and will do whatever necessary to save their own pitiful lives. No matter how many they take or how horrible they make another's."**

"You seem to know more than your fair share on this subject." Naruto commented as he shifted his body and released a pained groan. "All you have been doing was criticize humans for their imperfect state. What you are saying is absolutely true, we humans are weak. We allow the emotions to get the best of us and our greed leads us to our downfall."

 **"Human, you are a odd one."** the fox said as it shifted its weight and laid his head onto its hands. **"You admit the faults of the human race and you still are willing to go through with your desire. Even if you are attempting to change what many would deem impossible. You are an irregular."**

"You're weird for a Kyuubi." Naruto replied without much care. "I have not met a single Kyuubi in my life that can use such powerful attacks. Nor have I seen one of your size."

 **"Kyuubi? Please, I am not one of those Youkai."** the fox snorted in annoyance. **"I merely have the form of one. I, like you, am an irregular. Unlike beings similar to my physical appearance, I am made of what you humans called Chakra."**

"So, you're basically a titanic living mass of chakra." Naruto summed up as he blinked owlishly, receiving a slight nod from the fox, Naruto chuckled in amusement. "And you call me irregular."

The fox eyed Naruto strangely, but the blonde continued to laugh. As Naruto's mirth died down, he turned to the fox and thought about its words. "You say humans are bound to make irrational judgement along with fatal mistakes, right?"

Another nod was sent his way.

"Then why don't you make sure I don't stray from the path. After all, you aren't human."

* * *

 **Years Later**

 **(0 Years Till Canon)**

Rias Gremory held the appearance of a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson red hair that fell down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking up from the top along with loose bangs framing her face and forehead. Rias, was a member of the Devil family known as the Gremory Clan. The Gremory Clan was one of the remaining members of the original 72 Pillars as well as one of the highest ranking clans out there.

Rias was the heiress to her Clan, raised into a prodigious family she lived a life filled with ease. Rias had inherited the Power of Destruction from her mother, a powerful form of demonic magic that allowed the user to use explosive attacks to annihilate objects. Her brother also inherited the same power, but unlike Rias, her brother Sirzechs had mastered the Power of Destruction and it seemed to many as if he was the power in human form. Due to that, Sirzechs recieved the title Satan. As Satan, Sirzechs gave up all claims to the Gremory Family and thus paved the path for Rias to take over.

With her brother being a Satan and being born into one of the most powerful and influential families in the Underworld, Rias lived like a princess. Lavish castles and homes, everything she could have wanted was given to her without a moments of hesitation. All in all, one could classify Rias as spoiled. Having found love for Japanese anime, Rias had gone off to Kuoh Town, a town that the Gremory and Sitri Families control together. During her stay there, Rias sought out to complete his Peerage in hopes of using that completed Peerage to combat her fiance, Riser Phenex.

An arranged contract had been set out years ago and Rias was going to be forced to marry Riser, though she had showed her displeasure in this matter, her parents did not agree. After all, it was the duty of the heiress to do what was best for the family. Escaping to Kuoh, Rias had found her saving grace in the form of one pervert, Issei Hyoudou. Issei was a average student with short brown hair and light brown eyes, standing at average height, the seventeen year old was nothing special aside from the fact that he possessed a Sacred Gear.

Which Sacred Gear, Rias was unsure of, but it was powerful. And so, Rias had decided to reincarnated Issei into a Devil and make him her Pawn. It was a simple plan really, Rias would have to speak with him directly to invite him into her Peerage, but it seemed that Fallen Angels made her job much easier. Having killed him, Rias had been able to simply reincarnated him without a fuss and an added bonus to this was that she was seen as a savior instead of a selfish Devil. A win win, in her mind.

Now Issei after becoming a Devil, had brought along a new set of issues with him. First off, Issei had met a young nun by the name of Asia Argento whom he had befriended. Befriending her, Issei had became attached and thus when they had encountered a stray exorcist, Issei made his intentions of saving Asia very well known. Freed Sellzen was the rogue exorcist whom had taken Asia to help him out, Freed was a young man with short white hair and red eyes with a unsettling smile always present on his face.

Now here they were, outside the Church attempting to rescue Asia. Rias and her Queen, Akeno Himejima, had taken care of the Fallen Angels leaving one left along with a pack of stray exorcists. Akeno, like her had a buxom figure and was beautiful in her own way. Being the same age as Rias, Akeno had long black hair and violet eyes which was tied in a long ponytail. Akeno was another member of her Peerage, but she was unlike the others as Akeno was the oldest and most trusted of them all.

Other members of Rias's Peerage included Yuuto Kiba, her Knight whom was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes, and a mole under his left eye. Lastly there came Rias's Rook, Koneko Toujou. Koneko was a petite girl around fifteen years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair held two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, with a cat shaped hair clip present on her head. These members were all apart of Rias's Peerage were a bunch of individuals she had picked up during her travels, in a sense, they were literally given to her on a silver platter.

* * *

Rias and Akeno were currently outside the abandoned Church as they both decided to enter the building to assist Rias's other Peerage members. Opening the wooden double doors, Rias and Akeno were greeted with a strange sight indeed. Kiba and Koneko were both laying on the ground lifelessly and Issei was standing in front of them battered and bruised. Their enemy was a man with short blue hair which held a short braid in the back, fierce brown eyes, wearing a deep ultramarine fully body tights, in his hands was a ominous red spear.

Standing behind the man was a familiar blonde nun, Rias narrowed her eyes and glared at the man. "Who are you?" Rias demanded as she flared her magic and dark red magic consumed her frame giving her a more intimidating look.

"Me?" the spear wielding man asked before he gave a shrug. "Well, I don't suppose you are going to introduce yourself first are you?"

"I am Rias _Gremory_ , heiress to the Gremory Clan." Rias said as she stressed the name "Gremory" in her introduction. "Now that I have introduced myself, who are you?"

"Well, since you were nice enough to introduce yourself, my name is Cu Chulainn, descendant of the Hound of Culann." the newly named Cu responded with a casual smile on his face.

"What did you do to my Peerage." Rias asked as she continued to glare at the man.

"Oh, I just thought they would be a challenge, but they ended up to be nothing more than a bore." Cu waved his hand dismissively. "You should do something about their weakness."

Rias ignored his last comment and spoke, "You do realize you are on Gremory Clan territory do you not?"

Cu gave her a bored expression before responding, "I don't think I care."

"I could have-"

"Just be quiet already." Cu interrupted her as he swung around his spear and placed the base over his neck. "I hate it when the weaker person threaten someone more powerful than they are. It is just so annoying."

Anger filled the heiress's eyes as she glared at him and her dark red magic began to respond to her anger and lash out. "Cu-san, it looks like I can't let you leave this territory, under the name of the Gremory Clan, I hereby-"

Cu did not let Rias finish as he quickly sped forward and planted the butt of his spear into her stomach knocking her onto the ground. Turning around, Cu slashed the black haired girl and kicked her to the side before jumping backwards to avoid a blast of red magic. Landing without much effort, Cu gave out a sigh and placed his hand on Asia's shoulder.

"You know, for a Devil, you are really weak." Cu commented before he released a sigh once more. "The boss doesn't want me to spend more time here so I think this little dance is over. Until next time, Gremory."

* * *

Appearing in a familiar throne room, Cu and Asia turned towards the front where the throne was situated. Seated there was Naruto Uzumaki, his vermilion red eyes snapped open and he gazed at the new arrivals. "Finally back?" Naruto asked in a rather casual tone.

"Next time we aren't picking straws for there stupid errands." Cu muttered in annoyance as he thought about all the times they had allowed luck to decide on anything. Every time that had happened, Cu was the one that would lose and Naruto always won!

"Oh yes, Cu, the costume is ready." Naruto replied with a smirk on his face. "You see, I spared no expense on getting you this costume. It comes with a shining red nose as well."

Cu grumbled in annoyance as he glared at the reindeer costume that had appeared in front of him. Losing a stupid bet to Naruto had made two things clear to the spearman, his luck was horrible, and Naruto never lost when it came to luck. Grabbing hold of it, Cu sent the blonde a glare and sighed. "Make sure, you turn that glowing nose on. We might need you to guide the way tonight."

"Oh, hahaha." Cu released a mocking laugh before he stomped away.

Why, oh why did he have to dress up as Rudolph for the damned party they were throwing. Cu swore they were only doing this to give themselves to make horrible Christmas puns along with insulting him at the same time. Oh how he hated Christmas here.

* * *

As Asia and Cu left, Naruto remained there with a smile still present on his face. Reaching back, Naruto grabbed hold of the book seated in the shadows and looked at it. "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", a book about a boy of miracles, a book about a boy who never gave up, a book about him.

 **"Still looking at that, Naruto?"** a deep voice rumbled behind him and a pair of crimson red eyes shown in the darkness.

"Go back to sleep, Kurama." Naruto responded without even looking back. "Oh, and Merry Christmas."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys liked it and sorry for rushed chapter. But only had a single day to type this along with Christmas issues to take care of. Nonetheless here is a chapter and thank you for reading! Merry Christmas everybody... or Happy Hanukkah. I don't know. Okay bye.**


	7. NOTICE

**Notice!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates or anything. I have decided to update all of my stories and release this notice. I am moving onto a new profile because for the past few weeks I keep on getting 503 errors, "no servers to process request" notices for anything I attempt to do. I had to write this damn notice six times before it actually saved! When I try to post stories or updates, yeah, that is what happens. I am sick of it, so I attempted to email someone with no response so far. I will be making a new profile to see if these issues keep appearing. If they do not, I will be writing new stories and taking challenges on my new profile, Forever Exiled. My brother will man this profile, and if you guys have requests as to what story I should write then please PM my new profile.**

 **E~**


End file.
